Un jeu d'enfer
by Ichihara 2nd
Summary: Lucifer attend que Sam cède, et en attendant il s'ennuie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se lance dans un jeu sanglant. Fanfic allant de la saison 5 à la fin de la saison 12, se basant sur la série. Si vous n'avez pas vu jusque là, gros risques de spoils
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Les humains étaient des créatures pathétiques. Il en était venu à cette conclusion quelques milliers d'années auparavant, mais ils n'avaient décidément rien fait depuis pour relever le niveau. Assis devant l'église, dans laquelle il ne pouvait pas rentrer – les croix qui se renversent sur son passage, ça aurait trahi de son identité – Lucifer admirait le bâtiment gris triste à en mourir. Les tours de clocher s'élevaient désespérément vers le ciel, comme un appel silencieux à ce Dieu absent – son propre Père, qui l'avait abandonné comme il avait abandonné ses autres jouets.

Il soupira et se leva enfin du banc lorsqu'une pluie fine se mit à tomber, faisant fuir les rares passants. L'office se terminait, les premiers croyants sortaient par la grande porte de bois, déployant parapluies ou capuches pour s'abriter avant de rejoindre leurs pénates et se remettre à boire, frapper leurs gosses, fumer jusqu'à s'en irriter la voix et s'abrutir devant leur merveilleuse invention qu'était la télévision. Il était décidément plus que temps que Sam Winchester cède à son appel et le laisse le posséder, qu'il rejoigne son frère et débute une bonne Apocalypse qui nettoierait cette Terre une bonne fois pour toutes.

Un éclat rouge attira son regard alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons. Un étrange frisson le parcourut, et il se dirigea presque malgré lui vers la silhouette qui venait de s'abriter sous le porche du bâtiment sacré. La jeune femme – il ne lui donnait pas plus de la vingtaine très honnêtement – vérifiait un plan sorti de sa poche, lorsqu'un prêtre qui accompagnait sans doute ses dernières ouailles passa la porte pour lui sourire et la saluer.

\- Vous venez pour la messe, mon enfant ? Elle vient malheureusement de se terminer.

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris, rangeant rapidement le plan dans sa poche avant de répondre, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Oh non je… visite.

Un léger accent dans sa voix trahissait ses origines étrangères, mais Lucifer n'aurait su dire d'où elle venait. Après tout, il s'était réveillé aux Etats-Unis, et n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour un tour du monde, surtout si c'était pour apprendre à mieux connaître ces cafards qu'il allait écraser.

Le prêtre échangea de nouvelles politesses avec la jeune femme puis retourna à l'intérieur, son visage trahissant d'une confiance sans faille en ses croyances. Elle eut une petite moue en le regardant partir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lucifer, loin de là. Amusé, il ne put s'empêcher de s'appuyer contre le mur de pierres, les bras croisés alors qu'il l'observait.

\- Pas croyante ?

Elle eut l'air surprise, à nouveau, qu'on la remarque pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes. Peut-être même un peu ennuyée, mais elle fit l'effort de ne pas le montrer.

\- Et bien je sais que c'est très répandu dans le pays, la religion… Pas tellement dans mon coin. Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avec une grimace.

\- Donc vous ne croyez pas qu'il y ait… un Dieu tout puissant au-dessus de nous ? demanda Lucifer en pointant le ciel pluvieux. Ou des anges, des gardiens bienveillants à plumes ?

\- Je ne suis pas catholique, non, répondit poliment l'étrangère. Pardon mais je dois…

\- Et les démons ? l'interrompit l'archange déchu d'une voix douce. Vous n'êtes pas catholique, mais peut-être que vous croyez en autre chose… Satan, le diable…

Elle eut un petit rire incrédule, avant de reprendre son sérieux quand elle le vit si stoïque. Il pouvait lire une méfiance mesurée dans ses yeux bleus, et cela l'amusait, il fallait bien l'avouer.

\- Je ne crois en rien de tout ça, non. Je pense que les hommes savent très bien faire le mal sans aide d'un crétin à cornes, pas besoin de se cacher derrière une chimère.

Lucifer ne put s'empêcher de tiquer et se redressa, comme prêt à s'avancer. Une éclaircie perça les nuages gris et la jeune femme lui offrit un dernier sourire poli avant de s'élancer dans la rue, cherchant visiblement à s'éloigner rapidement de cet homme qu'elle prenait pour un doux illuminé. Il l'observa s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à un coin de rue, gravant dans sa mémoire chaque petit détail. Puis il se tourna vers la porte de l'église, toujours ouverte, et eut un sourire en pénétrant à l'intérieur. Le prêtre, au milieu de l'allée, se tourna vers lui en entendant des bruits de pas et l'accueillit chaleureusement.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, mon fils ?

Lucifer prit une grande inspiration, observant le visage du prêtre se décomposer lentement alors que les croix présentes sur le mur tournaient lentement sur elles-mêmes pour finir avec le petit Jésus la tête en bas.

\- J'ai une confession à faire, susurra l'archange en s'avançant vers l'homme désormais terrorisé. J'ai été très méchant et je crois que je suis sur le point de recommencer…

Et pas une seule seconde, il n'allait le regretter.


	2. De l'importance d'être athée

**Chapitre un : de l'importance d'être athée**

Resha laissa tomber son sac au sol dans un soupir, se massant l'épaule endolorie alors qu'elle inspectait la chambre du regard. L'hôtel était propre, et elle l'avait choisi car il offrait la possibilité d'un vrai petit déjeuner à l'européenne : croissants, lait, confiture, et pas de céréales trop sucrées ou de pâte à tartiner au marshmallow. Oui, pour elle, c'était important.

Quelques mois auparavant, alors qu'elle entamait sa seconde année d'études, elle avait eu la chance de faire parti du programme de son université qui proposait des stages au Québec, des bourses permettant de rembourser les frais de logement et même de nourriture. Elle n'avait pas hésité avant de s'envoler, en profitant pour organiser un plan de voyage qui la conduirait quelques jours aux USA, pour visiter.

Non pas qu'elle portait réellement ce pays dans son cœur. Trop différent de la France, ou de la Bretagne, sa région natale. Mais bon, elle refusait de mourir idiote, ce serait quand même bien dommage.

Se laissant tomber sur le lit, elle sortit de sa poche le petit carnet dans lequel elle avait inscrit les étapes de son parcours et les numéros de réservation d'hôtel. Elle allait tranquillement remonter vers le nord à partir de ce moment jusqu'à rejoindre de nouveau le Canada, et patienter tranquillement jusqu'à son vol de retour. Elle eut un sourire pas peu fier en se remémorant tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru, et le courage dont elle avait fait preuve pour arriver jusque-là. Dans quelques années, elle en parlerait encore avec la voix vibrante d'émotion, elle le savait. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être partie seule, elle avait effectivement le sentiment que cette expérience l'avait énormément aidé à murir. Et à améliorer son anglais, aussi au passage.

Elle finit par se redresser et pressa sur le bouton de la télécommande de la petite télévision accrochée au mur. Il y avait bien trop de chaînes aux USA, mais elle ne s'intéressait qu'aux informations internationales. Reconnaissant un bâtiment montré à la caméra, son doigt s'immobilisa sur le bouton pour changer de chaîne, et elle écouta attentivement ce que racontait la voix off du journaliste.

\- … Pas moins de 5 morts dans cette église locale, dont Père Juan. Le mobile de ces meurtres aussi horribles que gratuits n'est pour l'instant pas connu…

Et défilèrent les images des victimes, dont le prêtre qu'elle avait croisé l'après-midi même. Elle eut un frisson désagréable et une goutte de sueur glacée glissa le long de son dos alors qu'elle réalisait avec horreur qu'elle aurait très bien pu faire partie des victimes.

\- C'est fou ça quand même, marmonna-t-elle en changeant de chaîne. Quand est-ce qu'ils introduiront le contrôle des armes dans ce foutu pays ?

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était surprise. Elle s'était bien rendu compte que mourir par balles aux USA était aussi banal que de se faire insulter par un parisien pressé dans le métro de la capitale française. Très vite, l'incident sortit de son esprit, et elle ne descendit de sa chambre que lorsque son estomac protesta avec vigueur.

* * *

Resha fut surprise par la tombée de la nuit, elle qui n'aimait pas trainer dans les rues une fois le soleil disparu du ciel. Un sandwich pas trop gras à la main, elle hâta le pas vers son hôtel et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle atteint enfin le hall. Le réceptionniste la salua avec entrain et elle eut juste le temps de lui répondre avant qu'il ne se tourne vers un nouveau client attendant devant le comptoir. La jeune femme ne put pas s'empêcher de l'observer un court instant, se demandant bien pourquoi elle avait l'impression de reconnaître cette silhouette. L'homme tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, et ce fut l'éclat bleu de ses yeux qui lui rappela la rencontre étrange de l'après-midi. Elle détourna rapidement le regard, mais c'était trop tard : elle avait bien remarqué le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de l'inconnu, ce même sourire qui lui avait donné envie de fuir plus tôt. Sans attendre, elle s'élança dans le couloir qui l'amena à sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle à double tour, le cœur battant la chamade. Ce n'était quand même pas possible… qu'il soit responsable de la tuerie de l'après-midi, pas vrai ?

La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit pour déguster son sandwich, tentant de faire taire les pensées paranoïaques qui naissaient dans son esprit à chaque bouchée. Fatiguée de ressasser, elle finit même par mettre la télé en route et tomba sur une chaîne française à son grand soulagement, ce qui lui permit de s'évader pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

Lorsque son réveil sonna, Resha grogna comme à son habitude et l'éteignit rageusement, avant que la raison ne l'emporte sur la paresse et qu'elle ne se lève. Un brin de toilette, un rapide inventaire de son sac, et elle se rendit au restaurant de l'hôtel pour son petit-déjeuner européen. Le cuisinier était sympathique, et il lui demanda évidemment son avis sur les croissants et les pains au chocolat lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle était française. Elle lui donna tous les renseignements qu'il désirait sur son pays, lui conseilla vivement d'éviter Paris puis rejoignit sa table, un journal à la main qu'elle parcourut tout en mangeant. L'article sur les meurtres de l'Eglise occupait la une, et elle sentit l'angoisse la parcourir alors qu'elle en découvrait plus sur cet horrible fait divers. Les autorités n'avaient aucune idée de l'arme du crime, les victimes ayant succombé d'une hémorragie provenant d'un trou dans leur poitrine, selon les premières constatations. Donc, pas d'armes à feu.

L'appétit un peu coupé, elle repoussa le journal et se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre, après un arrêt dans le hall pour prévenir de son départ. En s'apprêtant à pénétrer dans le couloir, elle remarqua l'homme adossé au mur, les bras croisés et le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle serra les poings et chassa de son esprit la peur qui tentait de s'y insinuer. Non mais elle n'allait pas non plus faire tout le tour pour l'éviter, ça allait devenir ridicule cette histoire ! D'un pas décidé, elle s'engagea et lui passa devant sans qu'il ne semble même la remarquer. Elle se sentit un peu mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne retentisse dans son dos.

\- Horrible, cette histoire à l'église, pas vrai ? Quand je pense que j'y étais. Que j'aurais pu faire parti des victimes.

Elle se figea et ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers l'homme pour le dévisager, et essayer de déceler sur son visage la moindre trace d'ironie. Mais non, il semblait si calme, impassible.

\- C'est ce que vous vous êtes dit, pas vrai ? poursuivit l'inconnu en se décollant du mur pour lui faire face.

Sa voix était douce, presque compatissante. Resha hésita à l'ignorer, à ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, mais autant répondre pour clore la conversation une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Je pense que tous les gens qui sont allés à la messe ou qui ont visité l'église se sont dit ça, fit-elle prudemment. Je ne fais pas exception. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? C'est humain.

\- Humain, oui, répéta pensivement l'homme en se passant l'index sur la lèvre inférieure. La peur, c'est ce qui rend croyant. Mais que ce genre de choses arrive dans la maison de Dieu, il y a de quoi se remettre en question.

\- D'où l'importance d'être athée, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Resha, son poing serrant la clé de sa chambre. Excusez-moi mais j'ai un bus qui m'attend…

\- Oh, vous partez déjà ? s'étonna l'inconnu. En voyage ?

\- Ca ne vous regarde pas, rétorqua la jeune femme en se détournant rapidement.

Non mais il la rendait nerveuse avec toutes ces questions étranges ! Il était plus que temps de laisser cette ville derrière elle et avec, les tarés fous de Dieu et du Diable !

* * *

Lucifer était assis à la plus grande table du restaurant de l'hôtel lorsque deux démons aux yeux noirs firent irruption dans la salle. Le plus grand, glissé dans le corps d'un vigile de boite de nuit, le salua respectueusement, imité par son collègue qui avait du mal à cacher la peur que lui inspirait son maître. Il leur jeta à peine un regard, tournant la page de son journal.

\- Mon seigneur, c'est fait. Nous avons les informations que vous avez demandé, annonça le premier en tendant un dépliant à l'archange déchu.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Lucifer qui s'en saisit et retint le numéro cerclé de rouge.

\- Le Vermont ? Il paraît que c'est très agréable en cette saison.

Bien que n'ayant pas compris où il voulait en venir, les deux démons hochèrent néanmoins la tête pour marquer leur accord.

\- Que peut-on faire pour vous, mon Seigneur ? Dois-je faire appeler le service de nettoyage ?

Lucifer jeta un regard autour de lui, et saisit délicatement la main arrachée qui trainait au sol pour la déposer sur le journal, sur la première page. Satisfait, il admira son œuvre.

\- Non, pas besoin. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait m'arrêter pour meurtre, pas vrai ?

Les démons laissèrent échapper un ricanement. L'idée était effectivement grotesque. Leur maître n'hésita d'ailleurs pas une seule seconde à sortir par la grande porte, prenant une grande inspiration une fois sur le trottoir, laissant ses hommes se délecter du spectacle du massacre commis dans l'hôtel, des corps empilés dont le sang imbibait la moquette autrefois d'un joli blanc cassé.


	3. Ennui mortel

**Chapitre deux : ennui mortel**

Ce n'était juste pas possible ! Sa main se crispa sur la lanière du sac alors qu'elle observait, impuissante, les policiers dérouler le ruban jaune autour de la porte principale du motel. Perdue dans une foule de curieux, personne ne la remarquait, tous les yeux fixés sur les sacs mortuaires qui défilaient. Une vieille dame, voisine de l'endroit, murmurait furieusement à son compagnon.

\- Tu vois bien qu'il n'était pas net. Je te parie qu'il s'est fait tuer parce qu'il vendait de la drogue aux enfants !

\- Chéri, Henry n'était pas un dealer, soupira son mari en levant les yeux au ciel. Et tous ses clients n'étaient pas des drogués. C'est un malade qui a fait ça, comme dans l'autre ville au sud.

Resha tourna la tête vers le vieil homme, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. La gorge sèche, elle posa néanmoins la question.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Son interlocuteur laissa échapper un soupir désolé en indiquant le motel d'un geste vague.

\- Un massacre. Tous les clients présents, la femme de chambre, le propriétaire. La même chose que dans cette ville pas loin de New-York, à l'église et à l'hôtel. C'est une tragédie.

\- C'est un tueur en série, oui ! s'insurgea sa femme en lui serrant le bras. J'en ai assez, George ! Nous n'avons pas quitté Chicago pour manquer de se faire égorger jusqu'ici !

\- Je sais, chérie, je sais, répondit distraitement le vieil homme alors que les policiers commençaient à dire à la foule de se disperser.

Resha s'éloigna, le cœur battant la chamade, la tête lui tournant. Elle s'arrêta au premier kioske pour acheter un journal, afin de confirmer ses doutes. Et elle eut beau espérer de tout son être… il s'agissait bien du nom de son hôtel qui s'affichait en lettres capitales sur la première page. Elle déglutit difficilement, et se laissa choir sur un banc dans la rue, abasourdie. Mais enfin que se passait-il ? Pourquoi les cadavres semblaient-ils s'accumuler sur son passage ?

Sortant son petit carnet, les mains tremblantes, elle vérifia le reste de son parcours. Elle était censée faire encore une étape avant de rentrer. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas prendre ce risque, oh non. Son sac bien calé contre son flanc, elle se releva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la compagnie de bus qui vendait les tickets pour le Canada. Pas question de passer une minute de trop dans ce pays de fou !

Trop pressée d'en finir, elle ne réalisa qu'après avoir poussé la porte du bâtiment que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, et qu'il y régnait un silence pesant. Ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité, elle eut un haut-le-cœur en découvrant des formes allongées sur le sol, entourées d'une mare sombre et épaisse. Les jambes tremblantes, elle ne dut son salut qu'à un poteau sur lequel elle réussit à prendre appui avant de s'écrouler pathétiquement par terre.

\- Et maintenant, la foi vous est revenue ?

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait debout au centre de la pièce, les traits masqués par les ténèbres. Non pas qu'elle ait besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qui elle avait en face d'elle, pour être honnête. Cette voix moqueuse au timbre grave, jamais plus elle ne devait l'oublier.

\- Et bien ? On donne sa langue au chat ? poursuivit l'homme en s'avançant vers elle, dans un clapotis écœurant.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait la force de seulement élever la voix. Son cerveau lui hurlait de fuir, le plus loin et le plus vite possible, mais était-ce seulement envisageable à ce stade ?

\- Pourquoi ? finit-elle par souffler alors que l'inconnu s'arrêtait devant elle, et qu'elle pouvait apercevoir de nouveau ce sourire de cauchemar qu'il arborait.

Il haussa les épaules, puis glissa presque tendrement ses doigts froids, encore souillés de sang, sur sa joue.

\- Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, susurra-t-il d'une voix suave. Un bon moyen de… tuer le temps.

Elle repoussa sa main d'un geste brusque et se recula pour le dévisager, incrédule.

\- Vous avez tué tous ces gens par ENNUI ?! Mais vous êtes un grand malade !

\- Oh non je n'ai pas tué ces gens par ennui, la corrigea l'homme en s'avançant de nouveau vers elle. D'abord il y a eu l'église : pas un grand fan de religion. L'hôtel, c'était le vrai départ : tuer tous ceux qui allaient avoir le malheur de croiser ta route, voilà le jeu.

Resha secoua la tête, refusant cette explication sortie tout droit d'un cerveau malade. Ce n'était pas possible, cela devait être un cauchemar. Elle n'était qu'une étudiante française en dernière année, prenant quelques vacances avant de rentrer dans la vie active, de s'installer avec un chat, de payer des factures et de planifier son prochain voyage – le Japon sans aucun doute. Elle n'avait aucune raison de devenir la cible d'un attardé mental de ce niveau.

\- Si j'étais toi, je commencerais à courir.

Tirée de ses réflexions par la menace plus que claire, et le fait qu'il était de nouveau pratiquement collé à elle, la jeune femme sentit l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines et les réflexes prendre le pas sur la réflexion. Son poing fermé atterrit contre la mâchoire de l'homme, et elle profita de sa surprise pour prendre la fuite comme il l'avait si gentiment suggéré.

* * *

Lucifer se passa les doigts sur la mâchoire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait bien reculé d'un pas pour faire genre, mais le coup ne lui avait évidemment fait aucun mal. Ceci dit, il devait avouer qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Aussi détestables qu'ils pussent être, les humains pouvaient encore le surprendre. Parfait, le jeu n'en serait que plus intéressant.

* * *

La vague de meurtres à laquelle ils faisaient face déstabilisait les chasseurs expérimentés qu'ils étaient. Assis dans le bureau de Bobby, les frères Winchesters et leur ami avaient étalé les journaux des dernières semaines partout où ils avaient pu trouver de la place, entre deux piles de livres et les bouteilles de mauvais whiskys.

\- C'est peut-être un présage inconnu de l'Apocalypse ? hasarda Dean en débouchant sa propre flasque pour en boire une gorgée, sous le regard réprobateur de son frère.

\- Il n'y a pas de présages inconnus de l'Apocalypse, grommela Bobby en parcourant le dernier article en date. Ils ont besoin de l'annoncer avec des trompettes pour que tout le monde soit au courant.

\- Ça ne fait pas sens, renchérit Sam qui entourait sur une carte le lieu du dernier massacre. Il n'y a pas de schémas. Quand on relit les points ensemble, aucun symbole ne ressort : pas de pentagramme, pas de signe démoniaque…

\- La seule chose que tous ces gens ont en commun, c'est la gratuité du meurtre et la façon dont ils sont morts, en général : un bon gros trou dans la poitrine.

Dean grogna et se leva pour s'étirer les os du dos. Il commençait en avoir assez de ces recherches qui ne menaient nulle part. Au début, ils avaient bien pensé à un loup-garou pour les premières morts, mais les victimes avaient en général encore leur cœur. Puis évidemment ils avaient cru à des sorcières, puis à des démons… Aucun sac à sortilèges, pas de soufre sur les lieux des crimes. Alors quoi, un grand sacrifice pour une secte obscure ? Mais encore une fois, il n'y avait pas de logique dans le choix des victimes : ça allait du pauvre prêtre d'une église, aux clients d'une supérette, en passant par un bureau de lignes de bus dans le nord.

\- On devrait peut-être laisser tomber cette affaire et se concentrer sur comment vaincre Lucifer, finit par soupirer Sam en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- On n'a rien sur Lucifer ! rétorqua son frère en saisissant sa veste. Alors tant qu'on n'est incapable de trouver comment se débarrasser de ce fils de pute, on bosse, comme toujours ! Et c'est pas en restant enfermés là qu'on va arrêter tout ce bordel. Alors en route !

\- En route ? Pour aller où ?

Dean lui balança un bloc-notes qu'il rattrapa de justesse, découvrant le nom d'une ville un peu à l'ouest griffonné sur la première page.

\- J'ai écouté les fréquences de la police, tout à l'heure. Il y a eu de nouveaux meurtres. Des SDF cette fois.

Sam soupira et se leva à son tour, lançant le bloc-notes à Bobby à son tour.

\- On devrait être de retour ce soir, avec de la chance.

\- Faites attention à vous, les garçons, les salua le vieux chasseur avant de retourner à ses livres.


	4. L'enquête

Hellie Nemesis et oui bretonne :) merci pour les reviews

* * *

 **Chapitre trois : l'enquête**

Dean n'attendait pas grand-chose de cette enquête, juste de quoi se changer les idées. Cette pensée en tête, il sortit de la voiture et tira sur sa veste pour la remettre correctement en place. Les fédéraux allaient vite arriver sur place, alors ils avaient choisi de se faire passer pour des journalistes d'un torchon local. Pas le plus glorieux, mais ils avaient quand même moins de chance de se trahir ainsi.

Il s'avança vers la ruelle barrée par une voiture de police, prêt à dégainer son plus beau sourire commercial, lorsqu'il se rendit compte un peu trop tard qu'une personne se trouvait sur son chemin. La femme aux cheveux rouges se retourna et il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, ils se rentrèrent dedans avec élan. Heureusement qu'il avait les bons réflexes, car il réussit à lui saisir le bras avant qu'elle ne s'étale au sol.

\- Eh ça va ? Désolé, je regardais pas !

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il crut un instant apercevoir un soupçon de terreur briller dans son regard. Il cilla, déstabilisé, mais quand il l'observa de plus près, elle lui semblait juste… pressée de s'en aller.

\- Pas de problème, c'est moi qui suis désolée !

Elle se saisit d'un sac usé et tâché, lui offrant un sourire poli avant de littéralement s'enfuir dans la direction opposée. Perturbé, Dean se tourna vers la vitrine du magasin le plus proche pour s'observer.

\- Tu fais quoi exactement ? lui lança Sam qui sortait tout juste de la voiture.

Son frère voulut lui répondre, mais il se rendit compte que « Je vérifie si je n'ai pas l'air d'un psychopathe », ce n'était pas sérieux. Il grommela un « c'est rien » avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur leur but : interroger les policiers qui mettaient sous scellés la scène du crime.

* * *

Une surprise de taille attendait les frères Winchesters lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leur voiture, pas plus avancés qu'au début. L'ange Castiel se tenait debout du côté conducteur, son regard tourné vers la ruelle d'où on évacuait les corps des malheureux sans-abris. Il reporta d'ailleurs son attention sur eux quand ils furent enfin au même niveau, devançant leurs questions.

\- Oui, je l'ai senti aussi.

Dean échangea un regard interloqué avec son frère.

\- Senti quoi, exactement ? Oh et bonjour à toi aussi ! lança l'aîné.

\- Cass, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda prudemment Sam. Tu sais quelque chose sur ces meurtres ?

L'ange eut l'air sincèrement surpris de leurs réactions. Il sortit de son long manteau une liste d'articles découpés, les mêmes qu'accumulaient les chasseurs depuis le début de cette histoire.

\- Ces meurtres ont été commis par Lucifer, tous.

\- Luci…

Dean prit une profonde inspiration, refoulant la haine qui montait en lui à l'évocation du nom de celui qui en voulait à sa famille. Le poing serré, la mâchoire crispée, il tenta néanmoins de rester le plus calme possible en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que Satan a à voir dedans ?

Il jeta un regard en coin à Sam, qui semblait bouleversé par la nouvelle. Etait-ce un plan tordu de plus pour tenter de s'accaparer le corps de son petit frère ?

Castiel secoua la tête pour marquer son ignorance. Rangeant les articles dans sa poche, il laissa échapper un soupir et reporta son regard vers la ruelle.

\- Je vais me renseigner.

Et avant que Sam ou Dean ne puissent rajouter quoi que ce soit, il disparut. L'aîné des Winchesters souffla sa désapprobation en se tournant vers son frère.

\- Parfait, et il nous laisse seul alors que le putain de Diable se promène sans doute en ville. Formidable !

\- Dean, si c'est Lucifer qui est derrière tout ça, il faut tenter de l'arrêter, fit Sam prudemment, se doutant bien que sa proposition allait déclencher les foudres de son grand frère.

\- Pourquoi, pour lui offrir son vaisseau sur un plateau d'argent ? Et quoi encore, on lui apporte des chocolats et une carte « Je suis désolé d'avoir résisté si longtemps, bisous » ?!

Sam leva le yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas à la provocation, ni aux suivantes, perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que Satan pouvait bien chercher à faire, avec tous ces meurtres sans mobile apparent ?

* * *

\- Je te le répète, Sammy, cette idée est stupide !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, Dean !

\- On a le choix ! Remonter dans la voiture et se tirer le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne vienne nous arracher les yeux !

\- Sauf que tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne le fera pas. Il pense que je vais lui dire oui à Détroit, pourquoi est-ce qu'il irait à l'encontre de son propre plan ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il massacre des pauvres mecs dans une ruelle ? Ou dans un supermarché, ou dans un motel pourri ? Peut-être bien pour attirer ton attention, que tu te sentes coupable ! Peut-être bien qu'il en a assez d'attendre !

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux, sentant une migraine poindre à force de se disputer avec son frère. Mais celui-ci pouvait être si têtu ! Pour un peu, il se serait cru face à son père, handicapé social incapable d'accepter de discuter tranquillement.

\- Dean, finit-il par dire sans cacher son exaspération. C'est toi qui as voulu se charger de cette affaire. C'est un job comme un autre, que ce soit Satan en face ou un loup-garou. C'est notre devoir d'aider les gens !

\- C'est le putain de Diable, pas un simple monstre ! Je serais même prêt à me frotter à un Dieu, là, tout de suite, mais le Diable !

\- A un moment, il va bien falloir qu'on lui fasse face ! Alors autant commencer par résoudre cette affaire !

Dean leva les bras, vaincu. Il connaissait son frère, et quand celui-ci s'y mettait, il pouvait être bien plus entêté que leur père. Il avait perdu, mais refusait quand même que la situation lui paraisse normal.

\- On ne s'approche pas de lui. Dès que les choses tournent au vinaigre, on se casse.

Sam acquiesça. Téméraire, mais pas suicidaire, quand même !

Dean soupira en se laissant tomber sur son lit, alors que son frère relisait le rapport de police de la dernière affaire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien chercher, en faisant ça ?

\- Une femme.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent à la voix de Castiel, qui était encore une fois apparu au milieu de leur chambre sans s'annoncer. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire remarquer – de toute façon il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de gênant.

\- Une femme ? répéta Dean avec un sourire incrédule. Le Diable a décidé de se caser ?

Castiel le regarda sans comprendre, tête penchée sur le côté, jusqu'à ce que l'humain lui fasse signe de continuer son explication.

\- J'ai pu capturer un démon, pas très loin d'ici, raconta donc l'ange en regardant successivement les deux frères. Ils suivent leur maître à la trace, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Lucifer… s'ennuie.

\- Oh et il passe le temps en tuant des pauvres gars au hasard ? grommela Dean. Génial, vraiment un gars charmant.

\- Quel rapport avec une femme ? intervint Sam qui ne perdait pas le fil.

Castiel soupira et baissa les yeux, cherchant les bons mots visiblement.

\- Il… joue. Il tue tous les humains qui rentrent en contact avec sa cible.

\- Répète un peu ? fit Dean en se relevant de son lit pour faire face à l'ange, incrédule.

Mais il avait très bien entendu, comme il le comprit en croisant le regard désolé de son ami. Il se passa une main sur le visage, réfrénant son envie de trouver cet enfoiré pour lui coller une bonne douzaine de balles dans le crâne.

\- Très bien. Donc… Une femme. Le démon a pu te donner un nom ?

Castiel lui fit signe que non, mais il fronça les sourcils en se souvenant de ce que le démon lui avait dit.

\- Elle est jeune. Plus que vous… Et a des cheveux rouges.

\- Une rousse ? intervint Sam qui estimait déjà l'ampleur de la tâche qui les attendait.

\- Non. Le démon a été très clair, il a dit rouge, le corrigea l'ange avant d'avoir l'air de nouveau désolé quand Dean leva les yeux vers lui. Je suis désolé, c'est tout ce qu'il savait.

L'humain hocha lentement la tête, son regard plongeant dans celui de son frère.

\- Je crois savoir qui c'est.

Une stupéfaction totale s'afficha sur les traits de Sam et de leur ami angélique. Mais non content de leur balancer cette bombe, Dean se saisit de son manteau pour sortir en courant sans même leur donner la moindre explication supplémentaire !

* * *

\- C'est ici que je l'ai croisé ! Une fille, la vingtaine, les cheveux rouges !

Sam regardait son frère qui s'agitait devant lui, essayant de recoller les pièces du puzzle. Pas facile quand votre aîné avait décidé de parler en énigmes.

\- De quoi tu parles, Dean ?

\- De la fille aux cheveux rouges ! s'emporta presque son frère en se tournant vers lui. Ici même, quand on est allés interroger les flics ! On s'est rentrés dedans, je me suis excusé et elle est partie comme si…

\- Comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Sam.

Malheureusement, l'expression ne pouvait pas mieux coller à la situation. Dean acquiesça et tourna sur lui-même, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Il finit par repérer ce qu'il cherchait et pointa du doigt sa découverte.

\- Là, une caméra de surveillance du trafic !

\- On peut tenter de récupérer les enregistrements et voir de quel côté elle est partie, fit Sam avec un sourire, comprenant le raisonnement de son frère.

Celui-ci lui donna une tape pour le féliciter avant de se précipiter de nouveau vers sa voiture. Chaque seconde comptait, à présent.

Alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur destination, Sam n'avait pu s'empêcher de sortir les articles qu'il avait demandé à Castiel, avant de quitter le motel. Il retrouva rapidement le plus ancien et esquissa une grimace en lisant la date inscrite sur le bout de papier.

\- Dean, ça fait pratiquement un mois que Lucifer a commencé à tuer des gens de cette façon.

\- Je sais, répondit son frère entre ses dents serrées. On va la retrouver, Sam. On va la tirer de là.

En espérant qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard.


	5. New challengers

**Chapitre quatre : New challengers**

Resha ne sut jamais que deux semaines auparavant, elle s'était retrouvée si proche de gens qui auraient pu la comprendre. La sauver, c'était une toute autre question.

Deux semaines auparavant, les derniers meurtres en date avaient eu lieu. Deux semaines auparavant, fatiguée, prête à craquer, elle s'était retrouvée à hurler à la mort dans une forêt qui allait être son refuge. Deux semaines auparavant donc, elle avait trouvé sur son chemin une petite cabane perdue, sans doute appartenant à des campeurs, avec le minimum du confort dont elle avait besoin : un lit et un petit générateur électrique pour faire fonctionner le frigo d'étudiant et autres facilités. Et durant deux semaines, elle était restée là, à dormir, à attendre. Chaque bruit, chaque bruissement, chaque craquement lui arrachait un sursaut nerveux, les premiers soirs, et elle craignait qu'à tout moment, la porte s'ouvre sur le psychopathe qui la poursuivait. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce jour maudit où il l'avait empêché de repartir vers le Canada, mais elle le savait sur ses traces : chaque corps trouvé avec un trou dans la poitrine était une preuve supplémentaire.

Mais il ne vint pas. Durant ces deux semaines, les seules visites qu'elle reçut furent celles d'animaux sauvages si peu habitués à l'homme qu'ils ne craignaient pas sa présence. Elle eut tout le temps de se reposer, vivant sur les rations qui lui restaient, redoutant le moment où elle devrait sortir de sa cachette.

Ce soir-là, elle entamait sa dernière boite de conserve. Avec un soupir, elle mit à chauffer le contenu et jeta un regard à son portable, abandonné sur le lit de camp. Maintenant qu'elle avait enfin eu le temps de le charger, après un mois à vivre sans, voilà qu'elle n'avait pas de réseau. Mais au moins pourrait-elle rejoindre la civilisation juste le temps de passer un appel à la police, expliquer son cas, et se retrouver enfin en sécurité. Enfin. Elle l'espérait fortement.

Son billet d'avion à la date expirée sortait de la poche latérale de son sac de voyage. Elle eut une grimace en le sortant de sa cachette pour l'observer, se demandant si elle allait pouvoir rentrer bientôt. Même si l'autre fou furieux n'était pas arrêté tout de suite par la police, sans doute qu'il ne la suivrait pas en France. Et après des années de psychothérapie, elle pourrait peut-être se relever de ce traumatisme. Elle se savait encore vaillante grâce à l'adrénaline qui ne quittait jamais son système, mais cette situation n'allait pas durer éternellement : elle finirait par craquer et s'effondrer. C'était une évidence.

Tout en mangeant du bout des lèvres, elle se repassa une dernière fois son plan en tête. Rejoindre la ville de nuit, pour éviter de croiser trop de monde, était à la fois stupide et sa seule solution si elle voulait éviter que des innocents ne la voient et perdent la vie. Elle doutait qu'il soit encore à ses trousses, mais elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque : plutôt elle que quelqu'un dont la mort la hanterait à jamais.

* * *

Sara et Lenny chassaient ensemble depuis maintenant trois ans. Ils faisaient parti de ces rares couples de chasseurs encore en vie, et cela relevait de l'exploit après la dégradation de la situation. Les démons parcouraient la Terre, toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus puissants. Elle-même avait perdu sa meilleure amie quand un de ces enfoirés aux yeux noirs l'avait possédé et forcé à se jeter du pont, « juste pour s'amuser ». Alors quand la Guerre avait commencé, c'était avec joie qu'elle avait choisi son camp : celui de ceux qui sauvent les gens.

Ce soir-là, elle et son compagnon étaient sur la brèche : plusieurs démons avaient été aperçus en ville, et il se murmurait même qu'un gros poisson se trouvait ici, sur leur territoire, en ce moment-même. Ils avaient l'occasion de frapper un grand coup, aussi grand que le jour où Sam et Dean Winchester avaient réussi à abattre un des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Enfin ils y croyaient.

Alors que Lenny somnolait, appuyé contre la portière passager, Sara scrutait le parc plongé dans les ténèbres. La lune perça de derrière son rideau nuageux, et elle plissa les yeux, certaine d'avoir vu une silhouette se faufiler entre les balançoires d'enfants. Elle fila un coup à son compagnon qui se redressa d'un coup, essayant de lui faire croire qu'il ne dormait pas.

\- J'ai vu quelque chose, lui murmura-t-elle en lui indiquant le parc.

Il hocha la tête et tous deux sortirent en silence de leur voiture, s'avançant à pas de loups vers leur destination. Elle fut la première à apercevoir la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qui se cachait dans l'ombre de la cage à grimper. Elle écarquilla les yeux et prit le bras de Lenny pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Chéri, c'est elle, non ? La fille de la photo de Bobby Singer.

\- Tu crois ? murmura son compagnon en se grattant le crâne. Elle est un peu loin, je vois pas bien.

Sara roula des yeux, sortant la photo de sa poche pour pouvoir comparer. C'était définitivement la fille que le chasseur de Sioux Falls recherchait. Resha Le Floc'h, étudiante française, disparue lors d'un road trip alors qu'elle finissait son stage au Québec. Elle ne s'était jamais présentée à l'aéroport, n'avait jamais plus donné signe de vie, son téléphone coupé et sa carte de crédit muette.

Sara fit signe à Lenny de ne pas bouger, sortant son portable pour composer le numéro que tout chasseur digne de ce nom devait connaître.

\- Bobby Singer j'écoute ? lui répondit une voix masculine à l'autre bout du combiné.

\- Bobby, c'est Sara Grant. La fille que vous cherchez, on vient de la trouver.

Un silence de quelques secondes fut brisé par un juron.

\- Elle est seule ? Elle va bien ? Quoi qu'il arrive, faites très att…ion. … viens… çons.

\- Bobby ? Bobby vous êtes là ?

Sara fronça les sourcils en regardant son téléphone qui s'était mis à grésiller avec force, et se résolut à l'éteindre en jetant un regard entendu à Lenny. Quelque chose approchait.

* * *

\- Sara ? SARA !

Mais cela ne servait à rien de s'égosiller, comme le comprit vite Bobby en raccrochant pour composer un nouveau numéro à la hâte. A peine son interlocuteur décrocha qu'il lui lança le nom de la ville de laquelle l'avait appelé la chasseuse.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Bobby ? lui répondit la voix de Sam, un peu surpris.

\- On a pas le temps, Sam ! rétorqua le chasseur en faisant rouler sa chaise jusqu'à son bureau. La fille que vous cherchez est là-bas, et en danger ! Parasites sur la ligne quand mon contact m'a informé. Appelez votre foutu ange et rendez-vous là-bas pronto !

Le message passa car il entendit le bip caractéristique d'un appel coupé.

* * *

Pour un peu, Resha aurait balancé son téléphone sur le sol pour l'écraser d'un coup de pied rageur. A peine elle trouvait du réseau qu'elle se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de passer un appel décent, avec toute cette friture sur la ligne ! Rangeant l'appareil, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement, aux abois. Dès le moment où elle avait quitté son refuge, elle s'était sentie mal, comme observée par des yeux invisibles. C'était peut-être bien son imagination… Peut-être bien que sa raison la quittait, qu'elle devenait peu à peu folle. Et d'ici peu, elle allait craquer et se jeter sous les roues de la première voiture dont elle allait croiser la route !

Elle remonta les pans de sa veste et, mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, elle se dirigea vers la première rue sur son chemin. Elle avait froid, elle avait faim, elle avait besoin de manger autre chose que des conserves.

Le premier carrefour la laissa désemparée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que toutes les ruelles se terminait en impasse. Elle fit volte-face, bien décidée à faire demi-tour, quand elle sursauta à la vue de la silhouette se dressant devant elle.

\- _Hello, girl._

La tension accumulée sembla fondre soudainement lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix râpeuse, au fort accent anglais, complètement inconnu. Ce n'était pas l'autre, c'était déjà ça.

L'homme qui lui faisait face, elle ne l'avait en effet jamais vu auparavant… mais lui l'observait non sans curiosité, comme s'il se doutait de qui elle était et était ravi de la rencontrer enfin. Il portait un long manteau noir dans lequel il cachait ses mains, et arborait un sourire… charmeur. Elle ne pouvait penser qu'à ce qualificatif. Et pourtant, il émanait de lui cette impression de puissance, de danger… Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se retrouver aussi détendue, tout compte-fait.

\- Bon…soir ? tenta-t-elle, incertaine.

Son sourire s'élargit, il appréciait apparemment qu'elle lui rende son salut. Ou alors c'était autre chose.

\- J'entends à votre accent que vous n'êtes pas américaine. Si je devais deviner… française ?

Elle hocha la tête, abasourdie. Non pas qu'on reconnaisse son accent, mais il fallait avouer que la situation lui semblait bien irréelle. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra par automatisme.

\- Mon nom est Crowley. Enchanté.

\- Resha et… de même, répondit-elle, quoi que pas très à l'aise.

\- ELOIGNE TOI D'ELLE !

Resha sentit des mains la saisir brusquement pour la tirer en arrière et l'arracher à la poignée de mains. Elle se retrouva encadrée par un couple, à sa grande surprise, l'homme pointant une arme à feu sur l'élégant anglais qui haussa un simple sourcil, apparemment loin de se sentir menacé.

\- Vous vous rendez bien compte que ça ne sert à rien contre moi, pas vrai ?

\- Oh je te rassure, elles sont imbibées d'eau bénite, grogna l'homme armé en agitant une fiole de sa main de libre.

Resha avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait ou même ce qu'il se disait. Elle se plaqua une main sur le front, persuadée de faire de la fièvre et de délirer complètement. Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule, et elle tourna la tête, croisant le regard de la femme qui l'avait saisi juste avant.

\- Vous allez bien ? Ça fait un moment qu'on vous cherche, vous savez. Mais tout va bien aller maintenant, je vous le promets.

\- Oh euh… Si vous le dites, bredouilla la jeune femme, à la fois rassurée et perdue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, rétorqua l'anglais en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous, vous allez la protéger de ce qui la suit ? Elle aura plus de chances de rester en vie en ma compagnie.

\- Bien sûr, car vous autres démons vous êtes si altruistes, le railla l'homme armé, son doigt crispé sur la détente. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui voulez, mais vous ne toucherez pas à un seul de ses cheveux !

Ok elle devait vraiment avoir perdu tous sens des réalités, ou alors elle ne comprenait plus l'anglais, car Resha avait l'impression qu'ils parlaient de démons. Ce qui expliquait l'eau bénite, plus tôt. Mais ce qui n'expliquait rien du tout, en fait.

\- Je veux juste aider, si c'est ça qui vous inquiète. Demandez aux Winchesters si je ne suis pas un homme charmant plein de ressources !

\- Jamais Sam et Dean Winchester ne travailleraient avec un démon !

\- Lorsque ce démon essaye de sauver vos foutus culs, SI ILS PEUVENT !

Resha ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil lorsque l'homme au manteau noir haussa le ton, son accent dérivant forcément d'anglais à…écossais ? Si la situation n'avait pas été pas aussi tendue, elle aurait bien ri ! Elle eut un frisson lorsqu'il posa de nouveau son regard étrangement hypnotique sur elle, préférant visiblement s'adresser à elle qu'aux deux autres.

\- Je sais ce qui vous poursuit. Je peux vous aider, vous devez me faire confiance. Ces deux singes ne sauraient même pas ouvrir la porte d'une cage si on leur glissait la clé entre les mains.

Elle ne prêta pas attention aux protestations du couple, l'émotion la submergeant soudainement, manquant de lui couper les jambes. Il était dangereux. Il était sans doute toxique. Et pourtant, en cet instant précis, elle eut envie de le croire, avançant d'un pas vers lui. Il lui sourit, tendant la main vers elle.

\- Venez ici, _dear_. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre.

\- Oh vraiment !

Le sourire de Crowley s'évanouit. Resha arrêta sa progression. Sara et Lenny se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement, la première ayant à présent l'arme sortie et pointée sur le nouvel arrivant qui surgit de l'ombre, les mains jointes. Il observa tour à tour chacune des personnes présentes dans la ruelle, avant de s'arrêter plus particulièrement sur Crowley et Resha. Et il sourit, malgré la dureté de son regard.

\- Je vois qu'on s'amuse sans moi ici. Et si on corrigeait le tir, hm ? J'ai horreur d'être laissé de côté.


	6. Game over

**Chapitre cinq : Game over**

Resha sentit le peu d'espoir ressenti quitter son corps aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Le psychopathe n'avait pas lâché l'affaire. Et maintenant il allait tuer ces pauvres gens, et elle avec parce qu'elle commençait à en avoir assez de courir. A cette pensée, un calme étrange l'envahit, et elle fit l'effort de se tenir droite pour affronter la mort en face.

\- Crowley. Moi qui te pensais terré dans une décharge au fin fond du monde… Je suis agréablement surpris de te voir ici.

La jeune femme jeta un regard surpris à l'anglais/écossais à sa droite, qui gardait les lèvres pincées. Les deux hommes se connaissaient ?!

Le couple devant eux ne recula pas d'un pas, armes pointées vers le nouveau. Ils étaient résolus à tirer, à se battre jusqu'au bout. Mais ils tremblaient, animés d'une peur instinctive qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel autre être humain.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? lança Sara, sa prise se raffermissant sur la crosse de son arme.

L'inconnu fit une moue en haussant les épaules, continuant de s'avancer vers eux.

\- On me donne de nombreux noms : Belzébuth, Satan, le Diable, la bête à cornes et aux pieds fourchus… Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Lucifer, conclut-il avec un sourire enjoué.

La femme laissa échapper un hoquet alors que son compagnon reculait d'un pas, incrédule.

\- Luci…fer ?

\- Enchanté ! Oh et… Adieu.

Un gargouillis étranglé monta de la gorge de Lenny, le sang se déversant à flot de ses lèvres. Il baissa les yeux sur le bras ensanglanté qui traversait sa cage thoracique, dernière vision d'une vie remplie de mystères et de dangers. Son corps s'écroula, sa tête frappant le sol dans un bruit écœurant. Sara laissa échapper un hurlement de rage et de douleur mêlés, et elle appuya sur la détente de son revolver jusqu'à vider son chargeur entier dans le corps du meurtrier. Le dénommé Lucifer eut pour seule réaction un soupir désabusé et, sans même la regarder, claqua des doigts. La tête de la pauvre femme fit pratiquement un tour complet, et elle s'écroula sur le corps de son compagnon, le regard vide de toute vie.

Resha avait plaqué ses mains sur ses lèvres, retenant avec difficulté un haut-le-cœur tenace. Que se passait-il exactement ? Qu'était-elle en train de vivre ? Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était qu'un très long cauchemar trop réaliste !

* * *

Lucifer n'était pas spécialement ravi de voir Crowley, même si ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait enfin le punir pour sa trahison. Les deux chasseurs étaient déjà sortis de son esprit, et sa… cible n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'enfuir. Il frappa dans ses mains, ce qui arracha un sursaut à la jeune femme. Parfait. Si après ça, elle n'était pas devenue croyante, il en perdait son latin.

Crowley fit un mouvement pour disparaître, mais Lucifer tendit la main vers le démon, le clouant au sol.

\- Tss tss. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Je n'ai même pas commencé, à vrai dire.

Le roi des Carrefours lui adressa un regard brûlant de haine, mais se tint coi. Bien, il avait encore un cerveau.

\- Bien, revenons à nos moutons, fit-il en reportant toute son attention sur Resha. Deux semaines, c'est long tu sais.

Elle le fixa sans trop y croire, portant machinalement une main à son visage, apparemment perturbée par ce qu'elle voyait. Il imita son geste, ses doigts touchant la peau du visage de son hôte qui partait peu à peu en lambeaux.

\- Oh ça ? C'est temporaire. Mais c'est gentil de t'en soucier.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? souffla la jeune femme en laissant retomber son bras. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Il haussa les épaules, mains jointes, et lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires.

\- Je pense avoir répondu aux deux questions. Je suis Lucifer et… bien. Je cherchais une distraction en attendant que mon véritable vaisseau me cède enfin, ce qui ne saurait plus trop tarder. Donc en attendant, je fais de ta vie un véritable enfer.

Il surprit un rictus sur le visage de Crowley, ce qui l'interpela sur le moment. Mais le démon n'en laissa pas paraître plus. Etrange réaction… Il allait devoir creuser la question.

Resha s'était pris la tête entre les mains, les doigts crispés dans les cheveux. Visiblement, son esprit rationnel n'acceptait pas la réalité qui lui était servi sur un plateau sanglant. Et bien que la situation fût plus qu'amusante, Lucifer sentit arriver en ville une présence plus que gênante qui allait le forcer à écourter le moment.

\- Mais je suis bon prince, poursuivit-il donc en arrivant au niveau de la jeune femme. Je veux bien te laisser deux jours d'avance. Refais un stock de vivres, prends un bon bain chaud. Les prochains humains que tu croiseras, durant ce laps de temps, je ne les tuerais pas.

\- Non.

Il sourit, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

\- Non, répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte en se redressant pour le fusiller du regard. J'en ai ma claque ! Vous voulez jouer ? Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre, moi je suis fatiguée ! Alors tuez-moi qu'on en finisse, ou laissez-moi rentrer chez moi ! Mais foutez-moi la paix, BORDEL !

L'archange fit la moue, avant d'attraper brusquement l'humaine par la gorge, la soulevant du sol pour ramener son visage au niveau du sien et susurrer.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider des règles.

\- Je préfère encore me suicider que de continuer à être votre marionnette, souffla-t-elle avec le peu de force qu'elle pouvait encore rassembler.

Elle était terrorisée, épuisée, à bout de nerfs, nota Lucifer. Mais elle soutenait son regard comme si elle en avait le droit. Comme si elle était son égale. Tant d'impertinence, ça méritait une punition, non ?

* * *

Resha en avait plus qu'assez. Elle voulait en finir, quel que soit le moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Lucifer, les démons ? Elle ne croyait en rien de tout ça. Elle ne voulait pas croire en tout ça. Mais quelque part, elle espérait qu'une chose sur l'après-vie était vraie : le calme, le repos, enfin.

Une douleur atroce rayonna dans tout son corps et elle hurla, incapable de se retenir. Si elle avait pu voir ce que Crowley voyait, elle aurait su que la main de ce Lucifer venait de s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine, sans percer la peau, sans que le sang ne coule. Non, il touchait directement à son âme, la manipulait, et rien ne pouvait infliger plus de peine à un humain. Lorsqu'il cessa enfin, elle était toujours debout par pur instinct, l'air hagard, n'ayant même plus la force de réagir à la souffrance. Il lui saisit doucement le visage, la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux, pour qu'elle soit bien consciente de tout ce qu'il allait lui murmurer d'une voix suave et cruelle.

\- La mort ne te délivrera pas, tu sais. Ton âme est souillée, marquée du sceau de l'Enfer. Tu meurs, c'est un aller simple pour en bas. Tu verras, il y fait chaud. Et je serai là. Je serai toujours là. Alors tu vois, tu aurais mieux fait de continuer à fuir.

Il devinait bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui disait, ou plutôt qu'elle refusait de le comprendre. Il lui sourit, son front se déposant en douceur contre le sien alors qu'il enfonçait de nouveau sa main dans son corps, déchirant les chairs pour de bon.

\- A très bientôt, Resha.

Et après ce dernier murmure, il disparut, le corps de la jeune femme s'écrasant au sol. Crowley avait depuis longtemps pris le large, et son frère arrivait, guidant les Winchesters jusqu'à sa dernière œuvre en date.

* * *

Dean s'élança dans la ruelle mais trop tard : Lucifer disparut sous ses yeux, la femme aux cheveux rouge s'écroula, et les cadavres des chasseurs qui avaient appelé Bobby complétaient le tableau déjà macabre. Il laissa échapper un juron et son poing atterrit dans le mur, alors que Sam se précipitait aux côtés de la dernière victime de l'archange déchu.

\- Dean ! Un peu d'aide ici ?!

\- Quoi elle est encore en vie ?!

Dean se laissa tomber près de son frère, incrédule, qui pressait les deux mains contre la blessure béante de la pauvre fille. Elle toussa et cracha un peu de sang, mais elle était bel et bien en vie. Pour combien de temps ?

\- Cass ! Tu peux faire quelque chose ?! s'exclama l'aîné des Winchesters à l'attention de l'ange, qui secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

\- C'est une blessure faite par Lucifer, je n'ai pas les pouvoirs pour…

\- Alors zappe nous à l'hôpital, maintenant !

Castiel s'exécuta sans se faire prier, les faisant apparaître directement dans une chambre vide. Dean s'élança dans le couloir pour interpeler médecins et infirmières, les traînant de force sans répondre à leurs questions. A peine virent-ils la jeune femme, le sang, les convulsions qui agitaient son corps, qu'ils oublièrent toutes leurs interrogations pour se lancer à corps perdu dans le combat.

* * *

Sam tourna la tête vers Dean, les deux hommes affalés dans un fauteuil de la salle d'attente. La raison les poussait à partir. Mais leur échec, leur énième échec, pesait trop lourd sur leur conscience pour qu'ils s'en aillent comme des voleurs.

Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme lorsque le chirurgien entra dans la salle, les traits creusés.

\- Alors ? demanda Dean le premier, bouillant d'impatience de savoir.

Le docteur grimaça en secouant la tête.

\- Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. La jeune patiente… votre cousine, c'est ça ? Elle est dans le coma. Mais elle se bat pour s'en sortir, c'est une évidence. Survivre après une telle blessure, il faut avoir une volonté de fer.

\- Ouais, c'est de famille, bredouilla Dean en jetant un regard à Sam qui paraissait un peu soulagé.

Juste un peu.

Lorsque le chirurgien les quitta, les Winchesters passèrent dans la chambre assignée à Resha. Castiel s'y trouvait, le visage fermé. En colère contre lui-même d'être aussi impuissant.

\- Elle a une sacrée force de caractère, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, soupira Dean en se passant une main sur le visage. Je ne sais pas si je ne me laisserais pas mourir à sa place.

\- Oh elle ne peut pas mourir.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent d'un bloc vers le démon Crowley, tout juste apparu au pied du lit, et qui leur offrit un sourire moqueur une fois de plus.

\- _Hello boys_. Je vous ai manqué ?


	7. New game

**Chapitre six : New game +  
**

Assis sur son trône, quelques démons s'activant autour de lui pour satisfaire au moindre de ses désirs, Lucifer attendait. Le registre des entrées lui fut apporté, comme il l'avait demandé, et il observa la dernière page avec attention. Le nom qu'il cherchait n'y apparaissait pas. Pas encore. Il eut un sourire en prenant davantage ses aises, observant sa cour. Bientôt.

* * *

Comme à chaque fois que le démon se présentait devant eux, Dean avait du mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus et de lui planter le fameux couteau dans le ventre. Mais l'enfoiré savait malheureusement se rendre utile, et en ces temps de guerre, ils avaient besoin de toute l'aide possible.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, Crowley ?

Le démon haussa un sourcil en lui jetant un regard.

\- Quoi, pas même un « Bonjour Crowley, comment allez-vous en cette belle soirée ? Que diriez-vous d'une bonne tasse de café pour vous remercier de venir nous sauver encore une fois ? » Décidément, Dean, vous n'êtes pas le beau parleur dont j'ai tant entendu parler.

L'humain leva les yeux au ciel, retenant un soupir. Ce qu'il pouvait être bavard, celui-là, sérieusement.

\- Bref, poursuivit tranquillement Crowley en tapotant le cadre du lit. Je suis venu pour amener cette jeune fille loin d'ici. La transporter dans l'hôpital de la même ville où elle s'est fait agresser, c'est dangereux. Le tueur pourrait revenir finir le travail.

Castiel l'attrapa par le bras pour le forcer à s'éloigner du lit, alors que Sam se plaçait devant pour l'empêcher d'y accéder à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes si sûr que Lucifer va revenir ? Après ce qu'il lui a fait subir, il va la croire morte, toute simplement.

Crowley soupira en se dégageant de la poigne de l'ange.

\- Il va vite se rendre compte qu'elle vit toujours, croyez-moi. Et il ne va pas être content. Vous voulez prendre ce risque ? Pas moi.

\- Vous ne répondez pas à la question, intervint Dean en venant se placer près de son frère. Comment pourrait-il savoir qu'elle est toujours en vie si personne ne va lui dire ? A moins que vous ayez dans l'idée d'aller tout lui balancer.

\- Je vous rappelle qu'il veut ma MORT, s'indigna Crowley.

Il attendit un peu pour voir les réactions de ses interlocuteurs, mais personne ne sembla s'émouvoir de son sort. Ce qui était vraiment malpoli de leur part. Agacé – et peut-être un peu vexé – il se résolut donc à expliquer ce qu'il avait vu dans la ruelle.

\- Lucifer a marqué son âme. Un sort, puissant. Elle meurt, elle finit en Enfers. Et je sais de source sûre qu'il l'attend déjà.

Castiel avait sursauté lorsqu'il avait parlé du sort et n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour se rendre au chevet de la blessée, posant deux doigts sur son front pour vérifier les dires du démon. Les frères Winchesters échangèrent un regard, avant que Sam ne demande.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il fait subir tout ça à… une humaine ? Elle n'est pas un vaisseau, elle n'a pas l'air de cacher quoi que ce soit.

Crowley haussa les épaules pour marquer son ignorance.

\- D'après ce qu'il a dit, il s'ennuie et c'est son passe-temps.

\- Mais enfin comment vous savez tout ça ?

\- J'y étais ! Cette nuit, quand il l'a attaqué, quand il lui a expliqué tout ça.

\- …Pardon ?

Dean avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles, et il n'était visiblement pas le seul. Les anges et les démons avaient vraiment un fonctionnement qui lui échappait totalement. Et Crowley ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui choquait, dans son histoire.

\- Et bien j'ai entendu dire que Lucifer était occupé à chasser quelqu'un, et je me suis dit que ça devait valoir le coup de vérifier ce qu'il se passait de mes propres yeux. Voilà tout.

\- Et en admettant que vous nous dites bien toute la vérité, ce dont je doute… Vous voulez aider par simple bonté d'âme ? Oh, pardon, vous êtes un démon donc vous n'en avez pas.

Crowley sourit à la remarque de Dean, osant même lui adresser un clin d'œil.

\- L'important, c'est qu'on soit du même côté pour l'instant. Et que si je peux emmerder Lucifer en le privant de son jouet, c'est avec joie que je m'exécuterai. Bien, je connais un très bon médecin de l'autre côté du pays, il nous attend.

Dean leva les bras au ciel, abandonnant toute tentative de comprendre la situation. Sam se tourna vers Castiel pour avoir son avis, mais l'ange ne pouvait malheureusement que confirmer les dires du démon.

\- Il dit vrai. Son âme est marquée, et Lucifer ne l'aurait pas fait pour rien. Et il peut être… assez susceptible, quand tout ne se passe pas comme il l'avait prévu.

\- Génial, marmonna Dean en se plaçant à la tête du lit. On n'a pas le choix, mais on vient avec, Crowley. Vous nous cachez quelque chose, c'est évident.

Le démon porta une main sur son cœur, faussement offensé. Mais il ne prit même pas la peine de se défendre pour de vrai, se contentant d'un sourire lorsque Castiel les transporta à l'adresse qu'il lui indiqua.

* * *

Une nuit avait passé, et même une matinée entière, sans que Lucifer ne voie arriver l'âme qu'il attendait. Il s'était rendu lui-même à l'entrée de la Bouche des Enfers, la porte qu'empruntaient les damnés ayant vendu leur âme. Les démons habituellement planqués aux carrefours avaient une liste impressionnante de noms, et ils rayaient chaque nouvel entrant, généralement débarquant sanguinolent entre les crocs d'un Chien de l'Enfer.

Le nom qu'il cherchait n'était pas sur leur liste, mais bien sur un papier à part. On ne pouvait pas le manquer, de même que la mention que l'âme devait lui être apportée immédiatement. Bien en évidence, personne n'avait oublié, et pire cela devait être devenu la grande rumeur du moment dans les couloirs de l'Enfer.

Lucifer jaugea du regard le groupe de démons commerciaux qui s'occupaient de remplir leurs feuilles de quota, échangeant à demi-mots sur leurs performances. Joignant les mains sur son menton, il se demanda avec justesse lequel d'entre eux aurait pu le trahir, encore trop attaché à son supérieur direct, ce foutu anglais. Après tout, Crowley en savait plus qu'il ne l'avait supposé. Il avait bien réussi à trouver sa victime, il avait mené son enquête en toute discrétion alors que sa tête était mise à prix.

\- Je peux vous aider, mon Seigneur ? demanda humblement le démon assis à la table la plus proche.

Visiblement, que Lucifer les fixe dans le silence le plus total, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, le perturbait suffisamment pour qu'il passe outre sa peur et s'adresse à lui directement.

\- On a des Faucheuses, dans le coin ? demanda l'archange, frappé d'une soudaine illumination.

Le démon hocha la tête, et convoqua en urgence une des Faucheuses renégates qui leur livrait parfois des âmes destinées au Paradis.

* * *

\- Comment ça, « pas décédée » ?

Lucifer avait repris place sur son trône – toujours mieux pour impressionner les touristes – une jambe en appui sur l'autre, un doigt sur ses lèvres alors qu'il écoutait avec beaucoup de calme la Faucheuse lui expliquer de nouveau ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Sara Grant, Lenny Holt, Susy Jenkins. Ce sont les trois âmes qui ont été récoltées cette nuit. Les deux chasseurs sont morts dans une ruelle, comme vous l'avez indiqué, mais ils étaient seuls. Et la police n'a pas retrouvé de troisième corps.

\- Cela veut juste dire qu'il a été déplacé, grogna le prince des Ténèbres en se mordillant l'ongle.

Un tic dont il ne se débarrassait pas, à chaque fois qu'il empruntait un corps humain. Ça avait le don de le calmer.

\- Bon, admettons, finit-il par soupirer en reportant son attention sur la Faucheuse qui n'osait pas prendre congé. Elle doit être mourante alors. Plus solide que je ne le pensais, mais ça ne saurait pas tarder, pas vrai ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Seigneur, lui avoua son interlocuteur en baissant les yeux. J'ai vérifié, j'ai scanné la ville. Deux fois ! Mais il n'y a aucune trace de la jeune femme que vous recherchez.

Lucifer haussa un sourcil, avant de se redresser d'un bond pour faire face à la Faucheuse tremblante et lui saisir le menton pour la forcer à redresser la tête. Son regard dans le sien, il n'y décela aucune trace de mensonge. Mais cela ne l'aida pas à se calmer pour autant.

\- Comment est-il possible qu'une humaine marquée, avec un gros trou dans la poitrine, réussisse à ramper en dehors de la ville et plus encore, à rester en vie, hm ?

La Faucheuse bégaya quelques mots incompréhensibles, ce qui rendit Lucifer davantage nerveux. Il leva les yeux au ciel et rapprocha son majeur et son pouce, prêt à claquer des doigts, quand parmi le charabia d'excuses, un terme attira son attention.

\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?

\- Un démon ! J'ai senti un démon, dans un des hôpitaux que j'ai visités ! Il y avait du soufre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et les infirmiers parlaient d'une disparition inexpliquée !

L'archange fronça les sourcils, agrippant la pauvre Faucheuse fermement par le col de sa veste.

\- Amène-nous, maintenant.

Au moins cette dernière s'exécuta promptement.

* * *

Crowley. Forcément. Lucifer joignit les mains, essayant de s'exhorter au calme. Ce n'était pas si grave, la date fatidique approchait à grands pas. Il n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de passe-temps, l'Apocalypse allait débuter et avec… Tout le sang, toute la violence, toute la vengeance qu'il désirait. Il jeta un regard au corps déchiqueté de la Faucheuse à ses pieds, pas même désolé que celle-ci ait été la pauvre victime de son accès de rage, puis reporta son attention sur le lit vide. Un mystère subsistait, malgré tout : comment cette femme avait-elle fait pour rester en vie, après tout ce qu'il lui avait infligé ?


	8. Réveil

**Chapitre sept : Réveil**

Un an, deux ans, trois ans. Les années s'étaient succédé, et avec les défaites et les victoires. La victoire contre Lucifer, la disparition de Sam. Le retour de Sam, la perte de son âme. Le retour de son âme, l'arrivée des Léviathans. La mort de Castiel, la folie de Sam. Les trahisons de Crowley, la mort de Bobby.

Dean était fatigué de tourner en rond, dans cette histoire. Dick Roman était insaisissable, intouchable, et il ne pouvait compter que sur le soutien de son petit frère qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas céder aux hallucinations qui le tourmentaient. Il ne savait même pas ce que celui-ci devait endurer, mais il savait que ses nuits étaient bien trop courtes. Et pour tout avouer, il avait peur de le perdre encore.

Il se redressa lorsque la portière de la voiture s'ouvrit, et fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air enjoué. Sam lui posa une part de tarte sur les genoux, et Dean n'eut plus besoin de simuler pour avoir l'air vraiment heureux.

\- Vraiment, t'es le meilleur.

\- Je sais, commenta tranquillement Sam en se contentant d'une boisson d'un vert douteux.

Les deux frères apprécièrent ce moment de calme fugace, observant les gens qui passaient devant leur voiture en cette belle après-midi.

\- Et bien on ne croirait pas que cette ville est un concentré d'énergie démoniaque lorsqu'on voit tout ça, commenta Dean en pointant le parc rempli d'enfants et de parents insouciants.

\- Et le plus étonnant, c'est que le taux de criminalité est vraiment au plus bas, selon le shérif, renchérit Sam. Pas de gens qui ont brusquement changé de comportements, pas de meurtres non élucidés, pas même de conflit de voisinage. On croirait à la ville idéale.

\- A part que tous les détecteurs s'affolent et que pas un chasseur ne supporte de rester plus de 24h dans le coin.

Sam hocha la tête aux dires de son aîné, son attention se reportant sur la petite maison aux murs rouges, coincée au fin fond d'une impasse.

\- Alors démon, sorcière, ou bien les deux ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Dean en sortant de la voiture, sa part de tarte engloutie. Mais la compagnie du téléphone va vite le savoir, pas vrai ?

Il sourit à son frère en posant sur sa tête une casquette ridicule qui complétait l'uniforme volé la nuit passée. Sam retint un soupir et l'imita, saisissant également au passage la « boite à outils » contenant toutes leurs armes anti-monstres.

Ils appuyèrent sur la sonnette, un sourire commercial collé aux lèvres lorsqu'ils entendirent le verrou. La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux bleus qui les regardait avec une curiosité non feinte.

\- Oui ?

Leur sourire s'évanouit sur-le-champ, alors que dans le dos de Sam retentissait une exclamation de surprise, qu'il fut le seul à entendre vu qu'il s'agissait du fruit de ses hallucinations.

\- Resha ?

\- On se connait ? demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, une lueur de méfiance dans le regard.

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, même s'il fallait bien l'avouer, ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment le lui expliquer.

\- Je… Je m'appelle Sam et voilà mon grand frère Dean… tenta le cadet.

\- Sam et Dean Winchester ? l'interrompit brusquement Resha, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la surprise. Les chasseurs qui m'ont sauvé il y a… quelques années de cela ?

\- Vous êtes au courant ? fit Dean, médusé. Comment ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, avant de leur faire signe d'entrer.

\- On devrait passer au salon.

Les frères Winchesters approuvèrent ce choix. En passant le seuil, Dean remarqua le pentacle dessiné sur le sol, un piège à démons que lui-même utilisait souvent. Surpris, il leva les yeux et aperçut au plafond des symboles énochiens pour éloigner les anges. En fait, sur chaque mur, chaque entrée de pièce, des symboles de protection et d'éloignement étaient gravés.

\- Wow, vous êtes protégé d'à peu près tout ce qui existe dans le monde, fit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Vous avez un arsenal planqué quelque part avec tout ça ?

Elle lui lança un regard intrigué en prenant place dans un fauteuil, leur laissant le canapé, puis sembla se souvenir des symboles qui décoraient les murs de la maison.

\- Oh je n'y connais pas grand-chose à tout ça. C'est Crowley qui les a fait graver.

\- … Crowley ? Répétèrent Sam et Dean à l'unisson, l'incrédulité se faisant entendre dans leur voix.

Resha hocha la tête avec un sourire, apparemment inconsciente que ce qu'elle venait de dire avait produit l'effet d'une bombe.

\- Oui, le roi des Enfers. La maison est à lui, il me la prête généreusement.

\- Crowley, généreux ? Répéta Dean en se laissant aller dans le canapé – confortable et de luxe, il devait l'avouer. Je ne peux pas le croire.

\- Mais vous savez qu'il s'agit d'un démon ? Du roi des Enfers ? demanda Sam avec empressement. Et vous n'avez pas peur ?

Elle haussa les épaules, son regard parcourant la pièce. Et les frères Winchesters devaient bien l'avouer, elle ne semblait manquer de rien. Ce qui rendait la situation d'autant plus incompréhensible pour eux.

\- Attendez, il nous manque beaucoup trop de chapitres à l'histoire. Ça ne fait pas sens… Rien de tout ça ne fait sens. Vous êtes sortie du coma, et vous vivez dans une maison prêtée par un démon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

\- Oui c'est ça, demande-lui, champion ! Demande-lui comment ça se fait qu'elle ne soit pas morte après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir !

Sam retint une grimace et pressa sur sa blessure à la main discrètement pour chasser l'illusion de Lucifer qui le harcelait depuis qu'ils avaient franchi le pas de la maison. Il n'avait que trop entendu le vrai lorsque celui-ci lui avait raconté avec force de détails tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à cette pauvre innocente, tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui céder. Et il s'en voulait, même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas responsable. Il s'en voulait qu'une vie de plus ait été brisée, et qu'il n'ait pas pu la sauver.

Resha soupira en se laissant aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Sa main se crispa inconsciemment sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où sa peau était toujours marquée d'une cicatrice indélébile, à vif. Et puis elle commença son récit.

* * *

 _Un an auparavant_

Sans que rien ne le laisse présager, un beau matin, Resha ouvrit les yeux. De longues minutes passèrent, à fixer le plafond blanc au-dessus d'elle, et puis elle se rendormit avant l'arrivée de l'infirmière.

Le lendemain, le médecin devait être présent lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Sous le coup de l'émotion, le pauvre homme mit quelques secondes avant d'appeler l'infirmière à la rescousse. Quelques dizaines d'examens plus tard, le diagnostic était formel : la jeune femme était sortie d'affaire.

Les premières semaines passèrent dans un brouillard. Elle réalisait à peine ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, mangeait mécaniquement, buvait lorsqu'on lui présentait un verre, mais ne répondait ni ne réagissait quand on lui parlait. Lorsque son esprit se synchronisa de nouveau à son corps, elle fut enfin consciente de son entourage et put réaliser l'état lamentable dans lequel ce long sommeil l'avait laissé. Ses muscles étaient atrophiés, elle était d'une minceur à faire peur, et une rage sourde cognait dans son cœur chaque fois qu'elle devait faire appel à une aide-soignante pour se lever du lit. Cette rage fut son moteur durant toute la période de rééducation, et au bout de quelques mois elle était de nouveau complètement autonome, en pleine possession de ses capacités physiques et intellectuelles. Ce fut à ce moment que Crowley se présenta à elle, un soir, alors qu'elle devait bientôt sortir de l'hôpital.

\- _Hello dear_.

Resha sortit le nez du sac de voyage qu'elle préparait pour faire face au démon qui venait d'apparaître au pied de son lit. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le livre qu'elle tenait – une bien piètre arme pour se défendre – mais l'homme leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Je suis le gentil, vous vous souvenez ? C'est moi qui vous ai amené ici, et qui ai payé pour les frais de l'hospitalisation. Quelqu'un a bien du vous le dire, non ?

\- Oui, mais personne n'a été capable de me dire pourquoi, rétorqua la jeune femme en redéposant son livre néanmoins.

Une fatigue soudaine s'était abattue sur ses épaules, et elle dut s'asseoir sur le lit alors qu'elle tentait de chasser de son esprit ces souvenirs trop pesants qui hantaient chacune de ses nuits. Crowley l'observa avec attention, avant d'oser venir se placer près d'elle, joignant les mains dans un soupir.

\- Bon d'accord, j'ai menti. Je ne suis pas un gentil. Mais avec vous, je n'ai aucune raison d'être méchant.

\- Trop aimable, grogna Resha en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les rejeter en arrière. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, alors ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Crowley, qui saisit la main de la jeune femme pour y déposer un baiser. Elle fut surprise, et troublée par ce geste.

\- Vous savoir en sécurité. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir de savoir que les plans de Lucifer ont échoué, croyez-moi.

\- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle retenait malgré elle la main du démon.

\- Parce qu'il a essayé de tous nous tuer. Vous, moi, tous les humains, tous les démons, toutes les créatures en vie sur cette Terre. Et de le savoir en train de ressasser son échec, encore et encore…

Il s'interrompit pour l'observer encore, attrapant une mèche rebelle pour la glisser délicatement derrière son oreille.

\- Le prince des démons, autrefois l'archange favori de Dieu, s'est intéressé à vous. On pourrait croire à un manque de chance, mais je ne crois pas au hasard. Vous avez en vous quelque chose qui l'a attiré. Et je voudrais comprendre quoi.

Resha fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Ca faisait sens, et c'était terrifiant.

\- Où est-il passé ? Celui que vous appelez Lucifer ?

La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment, et elle avait enfin eu le courage de la poser, même si sa voix avait légèrement tremblé. Crowley lui sourit, non pas peu fier de ce qu'il allait lui apprendre.

\- Piégé à jamais dans sa cage, au plus profond des Enfers. J'ai profité du chaos pour prendre sa place, et devenir un bien meilleur roi qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Oh il doit certainement être fou de rage. Mais il est impuissant, faible, pathétique et seul. A jamais.

Resha eut l'air soulagé, se relevant enfin pour finir de préparer son sac. Plus rien à craindre, elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle, et cette pensée lui arracha un sourire.

\- Néanmoins…

Elle s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre, redoutant déjà ce qui allait suivre.

\- Son sort est toujours actif. La marque qu'il a apposé sur votre âme. Non seulement, vous irez en Enfers à votre mort, mais vous risquez en plus d'attirer l'attention de n'importe quel démon ou ange dont vous croiserez le chemin. Un peu comme un aimant.

\- Forcément, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi beau, marmonna-t-elle en abandonnant une nouvelle fois son sac. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire exactement ?

\- Vous placer sous ma protection, tout simplement.

Elle haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers lui, amusée.

\- Votre protection ? Parce qu'en plus de m'avoir sauvé la vie, vous voulez maintenant me protéger ? Ca ne colle pas trop à votre statut de roi des Enfers, non ?

\- Oh l'avantage d'être le roi, c'est que je décide de tout, rétorqua Crowley d'une voix suave. Et j'ai à ma disposition des moyens dont ne dispose personne d'autre. Avec du temps, nous trouverons un moyen de vous débarrasser de cette marque.

Resha porta la main à sa cicatrice, la pressant en grimaçant. L'idée de finir en Enfers alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça ne l'enchantait pas. Et Crowley ne lui avait pour l'instant donné aucune raison de se méfier de lui. A part le fait qu'il était un démon, donc sans doute un menteur. Mais à ce stade-là, elle préférait encore s'en remettre à lui.

Il lui tendit la main, confiant. Et sans hésiter une seconde de plus, elle la prit, pour le plus grand plaisir du démon. L'infirmière de garde, à son passage, quelques minutes plus tard, ne devait trouver qu'une chambre vide de toute présence.


	9. La malédiction

**Chapitre huit : La malédiction**

Sam accepta avec gratitude la tasse de café que lui offrait leur hôte. Après avoir entendu toute l'histoire, ponctuée par les remarques incessantes de Lucifer, il devait avouer qu'il en avait bien besoin.

Crowley du côté du bien, il avait tout vu. Alors que le démon ne levait pas le petit doigt pour les aider dans leur lutte contre les Léviathans, il prenait quand même le temps d'aider une humaine tout ça pour se venger de Lucifer ? Déjà que l'hallucination semblait vexée, le vrai devait être fou furieux.

Dean s'était absenté pour passer un coup de fil, laissant Sam seul en compagnie de la jeune femme. Il finit par déposer sa tasse vide sur la table basse, cherchant comment aborder le sujet qui lui trottait dans la tête avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

\- Resha… Je suis désolé.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée. Visiblement elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il s'excusait soudainement.

\- J'étais… le vaisseau supposé de Lucifer, expliqua l'homme, essayant de masquer le dégoût qui s'emparait de lui comme à chaque fois qu'il y songeait. Et c'est parce que j'ai refusé de le laisser entrer immédiatement qu'il a pu… vous trouver. Et vous faire du mal.

Resha eut un rire, réaction à laquelle Sam ne s'attendait vraiment pas, il devait l'avouer.

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas, Sam. Crowley m'a raconté toute l'histoire, vous savez. Il m'a expliqué que c'est vous qui nous avez sauvé, que vous vous êtes sacrifié. Et vous voudriez que je vous en veuille, par-dessus tout ?

\- Et bien je… commença le chasseur avant de se faire interrompre.

\- N'allez pas vous accuser de quoi que ce soit. Vous n'avez pas l'impression que vous cherchez des raisons de vous en vouloir ?

Il eut l'ombre d'un sourire, baissant les yeux. Elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se culpabiliser.

L'ombre de Lucifer attira son regard, et il observa l'hallucination se glisser derrière la jeune femme du coin de l'œil. L'archange avait son sourire des mauvais jours, mais au moins restait-il silencieux.

Lorsque Dean revint, les Winchesters se décidèrent à prendre congé. Avant de partir, néanmoins, Sam laissa son numéro à Resha, l'encourageant à appeler si quoi que ce soit arrivait. Ils rejoignirent ensuite le motel le plus proche pour s'écrouler sur les lits jumeaux, l'aîné ne tardant pas à s'endormir alors que son cadet ressassait la rencontre de la journée. Lucifer avait pris place au pied de son lit, comme d'habitude, mais il n'essayait pas spécialement d'attirer son attention pour une fois. Non, il… parlait tout seul.

\- Le plus drôle, c'est que Crowley pense sans doute avoir gagné. Il est le Roi des Enfers, donc même si elle devait mourir dans l'heure, il se dit qu'il pourrait réceptionner son âme.

Sam grogna et s'enfouit sous les couvertures, bien décidé à ne pas prêter attention à ses divagations. Malheureusement, ce qu'il entendit par la suite malgré lui lui glaça le sang, et il eut bien du mal à ne pas se redresser pour demander des précisions à l'hallucination. Mais il ne devait surtout pas céder ! Il ne faisait ça que pour le forcer à lui porter de l'attention, pour mieux l'atteindre et le détruire !

* * *

La vie reprit son cours, dans la petite maison aux murs rouges. Crowley passait régulièrement prendre des nouvelles de sa protégée, et lui raconter quelles formidables aventures il vivait. La chute des Léviathans, la disparition de Dean, son retour et celui de Castiel, Resha savait tout sur tout. Le démon se sentait suffisamment à l'aise pour ne pratiquement rien lui cacher, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Mais cela s'expliquait sans doute par le fait que ses sous-fifres étaient, pour la plupart, des imbéciles ingouvernables.

Un jour, néanmoins, alors qu'il ne ratait jamais un rendez-vous, il ne vint pas. Une pluie d'étoiles filantes zébra le ciel cette nuit-là, ce dont les journaux parlèrent des jours durant, tant le phénomène avait été impressionnant. Sans savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, Resha en avait quand même déduit qu'il devait s'agir d'un événement surnaturel, et puis elle avait oublié. Après un diplôme passé par correspondance, elle s'était faite embauchée dans une petite entreprise de la ville, et gagnait désormais suffisamment sa vie pour ne plus avoir à se servir sur le compte en banque que le démon Crowley lui avait gracieusement donné. Elle détestait dépendre à ce point des autres.

Un soir, après une rude journée qui avait nécessité l'achat d'une pizza, elle fut accueillie d'un « Hello dear » à peine la porte franchie. Crowley se tenait face à elle, sourire aux lèvres, barbe fournie, aussi assuré que s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Elle rit et déposa son carton sur le guéridon pour pouvoir accueillir le démon comme il se devait.

\- Crowley ! Je commençais à croire qu'un chasseur quelconque avait fini par avoir raison de toi.

\- Voyons, _darling_ , comme si le premier venu pouvait se débarrasser de moi, fit semblant de s'offusquer le démon en lui prenant la main pour y déposer un baiser. Non, j'ai eu… une absence, dirons-nous.

\- Une très longue absence, fit doucement Resha en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Et je ne devrais sans doute pas, mais je me suis inquiétée.

Il eut l'air ravi de cette nouvelle, avant d'indiquer le carton de la tête.

\- Passons à table, je te raconterai tout devant un bon repas. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas débarrassé de mes bouteilles ?

\- Comme si je pouvais, rétorqua Resha en roulant des yeux, avant de saisir la pizza pour rejoindre la cuisine en sa compagnie.

Comme toujours, elle dut l'avouer, elle passa une excellente soirée. Le démon avait de la conversation, de la culture, de l'humour et il était charmant. Il semblait véritablement intéressé par ce qu'elle avait pu faire pendant son absence, et s'inquiétait comme… un parent. Et pour elle qui avait tout perdu de son ancienne vie, c'était important.

Elle se remémora, sourire en coin, sa rencontre avec les Winchesters et la dernière question que Dean lui avait posé avant de s'en aller. Il lui avait demandé si elle et Crowley avaient quelque chose… une sorte de relation qu'il aurait forcément jugé fortement. Elle l'avait rassuré, précisé que le démon était bien plus correct que la plupart des hommes de son âge qu'elle avait pu rencontrer. Jamais un geste déplacé, un mot de travers. Au contraire, il avait été une patience d'ange, surtout vu l'état dans lequel il l'avait récupéré : traumatisée, ne supportant que très peu le contact avec les autres, luttant chaque jour pour ne pas céder à la folie. Il avait partagé son savoir sur les créatures surnaturelles, lui avait appris à se défendre. Très franchement, jamais elle ne pourrait le remercier assez pour sa gentillesse.

* * *

Crowley quitta la maison dans les alentours de minuit, laissant la jeune femme profondément endormie, en sécurité. Il jeta un regard au bâtiment, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son long manteau noir, un soupir lui échappant. Le sang humain qu'il s'était injecté dans les veines ces mois durant n'y était pour rien, dans cet étrange sentiment de fierté et de tendresse mêlés qu'il ressentait quand il venait ici.

Il n'allait pas se mentir, ne pas trouver de solution au sort qui allait la forcer à se rendre en Enfer ne le dérangeait pas tellement. Il y gagnerait une amie, elle deviendrait un démon tout comme lui, et l'éternité semblerait moins imbécile ainsi. Ou du moins ce fut ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à son affrontement avec Abaddon.

* * *

On sonna un soir à la porte, et comme d'habitude, Resha vint ouvrir, un sachet en poche pour la protéger, un couteau caché dans la manche, un autre dans un étui à sa ceinture. La femme aux longs cheveux rouges, sur le palier, lui sourit. Mais il n'y avait rien de bienveillant dans ce sourire.

\- Alors voilà la pute de Crowley. Enchantée, je suis Abaddon, la nouvelle reine des Enfers.

Resha tiqua, n'étant pas spécialement habituée à se faire insulter d'entrée de jeu, surtout par une dominatrice vêtue de cuir.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre.

Non mais d'habitude, promis, elle était polie. Lorsqu'on ne l'énervait pas. Et lorsqu'on n'insinuait pas des choses aussi…. Dégradantes sur sa relation avec Crowley.

La dénommée Abaddon rit aux éclats, visiblement moins susceptible que l'humaine.

\- Oh chérie, un chiot qui montre les crocs ne reste qu'un chiot. Fais le beau et obéis-moi, maintenant. On va faire un tour.

Resha haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la porte en grand, reculant d'un pas.

\- Venez me chercher.

La démone ne se fit pas prier, mais s'arrêta juste avant de poser le pied dans le piège gravé dans l'entrée, son sourire s'évanouissant aussi sec.

\- Petite traînée… Tu crois que ce genre de choses va te protéger de moi ?

\- Si ce n'est pas celui-là, ce seront les autres, rétorqua Resha en haussant les épaules, peu impressionnée. Et si vous pouviez arrêter de m'insulter de la sorte ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez trouvé votre vocation qu'il faut croire qu'on suit toutes vos traces.

Abaddon leva les yeux vers le plafond, surprise de le trouver tout aussi protégé que les murs et le sol.

\- Comment est-ce que Crowley fait pour éviter ça à chaque fois qu'il vient ici, exactement ?

\- Il slalome, répondit la jeune humaine sur le ton de la provocation. Bon on en a fini, vous rentrez chez vous et je reste chez moi ?

Abaddon eut un sourire, ses yeux devenant d'un noir d'encre alors qu'elle reportait toute son attention sur l'humaine.

\- Il faudra bien que tu sortes un jour. Et je serai là.

\- Oh j'ai de quoi tenir, ironisa Resha en agitant la main pour faire signe de la chasser. Maintenant oust, vous interrompez la soirée films.

Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand la démone mit son pied dans le cadre pour l'empêcher d'achever son geste. Elle grogna de frustration et recula juste à temps pour éviter de se faire agripper les cheveux. Mais quelle saleté tenace !

\- Oh à ta place, je ne ferai pas ça, ma mignonne, susurra Abaddon en jouant avec le seul cheveu qu'elle avait réussi à arracher. Car tu vois, je connais ta situation et je suis sans doute la seule personne qui peut encore t'aider.

\- Ma… Situation ? répéta prudemment Resha en fronçant les sourcils, ses doigts se crispant sur le manche de son poignard.

Vu comment c'était parti, elle allait finir par devoir mettre en pratique les enseignements de Crowley. Mais Abaddon ne fit pas mine de franchir le seuil à nouveau, se contentant de la déshabiller du regard en se pourléchant la lèvre. Ce qui était, il fallait l'avouer, extrêmement malaisant comme situation.

\- Mon ancien seigneur t'a maudite, qu'il se raconte en Enfer. Il a marqué ton âme pour que tu prennes un aller simple en bas, pas vrai ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret, soupira dramatiquement la jeune humaine. Heureusement pour moi, je ne compte pas mourir d'ici demain. J'ai de la chance, on vit vieux dans la famille.

\- Oh bien sûr, ça ne te fait pas si peur si tu te dis que Crowley est celui qui récupérera ton âme.

Resha l'observa sans comprendre, mais comme la démone semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspense, elle dut se résoudre à lui poser directement la question.

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas ? Parce que vous avez pris sa place, donc vous serez celle qui me fera faire la visite ?

\- Oh, chérie, ni moi, ni Crowley, ni n'importe quel démon qui aurait l'audace de vouloir m'affronter ne sera là pour t'accueillir. Une âme marquée ne rejoint qu'une seule destination, celle de son marqueur. Dans ton cas, la Cage.

La jeune femme se figea, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc, une goutte de sueur glacée glissant le long de son échine, son esprit figé, incapable de réfléchir.

\- Tu MENS ! rugit une voix dans le dos d'Abaddon.

La démone leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, et se tourna pour faire face à son rival dans la bataille du trône. Crowley la fusillait du regard, à la main une lame angélique. Peu efficace, contre un chevalier de Lucifer, mais il avait d'autres cartes en main.

\- Je connais notre Maître, Crowley. Je sais comment il réagit, comment il fonctionne. Tu ne crois pas qu'il a pris ses précautions, comme toujours ?

Il serra les dents, refusant d'entrer dans son jeu. Elle mentait, forcément. Elle cherchait à lui faire baisser sa garde pour le tuer, c'était plus qu'évident. Il adressa un regard entendu à Resha, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas s'en mêler, puis il fit signe à la démone de le suivre.

\- Pas ici. Le coin est trop exposé.

\- Comme tu veux.

Les deux disparurent en un instant, laissant l'humaine seule et encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.


	10. Réconfort

**Chapitre neuf : Réconfort**

Etre fâché contre Dean rendait les soirées de Sam beaucoup plus tranquilles et solitaires. Enfermé dans sa chambre, un livre à la main, il s'occupait l'esprit pour s'éviter de penser à tout ce qu'il avait vécu cette année. C'était un miracle qu'il tienne encore debout, à son sens. Combien de fois aurait-il dû mourir, en comptant celle-ci ?

Son portable, heureusement, sonna alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ruminer de sombres pensées encore. Source de distraction bienvenu, il décrocha presque avec enthousiasme.

\- Sam Winchester, j'écoute ?

\- Sam ? C'est… Resha.

Le chasseur se redressa dans son lit, ravi de la surprise. Il était arrivé, au courant de l'année passée, qu'ils s'appellent de temps en temps pour échanger des nouvelles, mais en général c'était lui qui faisait le premier pas. Il réalisa alors que si elle était pour une fois celle qui l'appelait, c'était que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Et sa voix, tremblante, le conforta dans cette impression.

\- Resha, ça ne va pas ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

\- J'ai… appris une mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, en fait. Mais je suis terrifiée, Sam. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Je t'écoute ?

A l'autre bout du fil, la jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. Un instant, il crut qu'elle allait lui annoncer la mort de Crowley, sachant comment ils étaient proches. Mais en général, ils évitaient d'aborder le sujet.

\- Une… femme. Démone. Abaddon, je crois, est venue ce soir. Elle voulait m'utiliser contre Crowley, je pense. Mais elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle savait pour le sort, et qu'elle savait comment m'en débarrasser.

La mâchoire de Sam se crispa au nom d'Abaddon, le chevalier pour lequel son frère était sans doute en train de tout sacrifier. Mais sa haine personnelle allait devoir attendre, car il avait pour l'instant une jeune femme bouleversée à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Et bien c'est vrai qu'Abaddon a bien connu… je suppose. Peut-être qu'elle dit la vérité, mais les démons mentent, tu sais, surtout s'ils ont un but bien précis en tête.

\- Je sais, souffla Resha. Mais ce n'est pas ça. Selon elle, quand je mourrais, ce n'est pas l'Enfer qui m'attend. Elle a parlé de la Cage.

\- De la…

La gorge de Sam se serra, et il fit un effort surhumain pour surpasser sa peur, et repousser ses souvenirs au plus profond de lui.

\- Resha, on ne laissera pas ça se produire. Je ne laisserai pas ça se produire, fit-il en se relevant pour saisir sa veste et un portefeuille qui traînait. Je vais chercher quelqu'un, et on fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir. D'accord ?

\- Alors c'est vrai ? C'est la Cage qui m'attend si je meurs ?

L'homme se mordit la lèvre en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Ce n'était certainement pas comme ça qu'il allait la rassurer !

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. C'est une hypothèse, et c'est vrai que j'y ai déjà pensé. Mais ça ne sert à rien de se baser sur une hypothèse, pas vrai ? Je serai là demain dans la journée, c'est une promesse. N'ouvre à personne d'autre, reste en sécurité.

\- D'accord, murmura la jeune femme, avant de raccrocher.

Sam n'allait pas perdre une seule seconde. Le téléphone calé contre son épaule, il griffonna un mot à la va-vite pour son frère avant d'aller le déposer à la cuisine.

\- Allô ?

\- Cass, j'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est urgent. Je passe te prendre, annule tous tes rendez-vous.

Et sans laisser le temps à l'ange de répondre, il raccrocha, s'élançant vers la sortie du bunker.

* * *

Resha se passa un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage avant d'oser affronter son reflet aux cernes creusées. Crowley n'était pas réapparu, et Sam ne l'avait pas franchement rassuré. Enfin il allait arriver, et avec, elle l'espérait des réponses.

Une douleur pointa sous son crâne, et elle ferma les yeux en grimaçant, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux. Elle avait mis si longtemps à se reconstruire, à tenter d'enfouir ces souvenirs ! Elle n'était qu'une simple humaine, bordel !

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée la fit sursauter, et heureusement l'aida à se ressaisir. Elle s'essuya rapidement le visage avant d'aller ouvrir, découvrant comme elle l'espérait Sam sur le pas de la porte. Accompagné de deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui se tenaient en retrait : un homme aux yeux bleus hypnotiques vêtu d'un long manteau brun, et une femme aux long cheveux bouclés habillée d'un élégant tailleur. Le premier, elle devina son nom avant même qu'il ne puisse se présenter. Après tout, Crowley avait tant parlé de lui.

\- Resha, hey, fit Sam en indiquant ses deux invités. Ce sont…

\- Castiel et une autre ange, je présume ? Attendez, je retire les protections.

Elle referma la porte, le temps de gratter les bons symboles, puis les invita à entrer. Castiel en particulier l'observait avec attention. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra avec un sourire poli.

\- Vous vous souvenez moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Surprise, elle lui fit non de la tête. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà rencontré.

\- Crowley m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et euh… de votre manteau, compléta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, évitant d'évoquer à quel point le démon s'était moqué du style vestimentaire de l'ange.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, une expression perplexe sur le visage. Mignon, comme réaction.

\- Cass est celui qui t'a zappé à l'hôpital… Tu sais, l'informa Sam. Et voici Sarah. Elle peut nous aider, enfin elle le pense.

La femme ange offrit un sourire rassurant à la jeune humaine, qui le lui rendit. Effectivement, elle avait l'air de quelqu'un à qui on pouvait faire confiance.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre au salon, Resha allongée sur le canapé alors que les deux anges procédaient à un examen de leur cru. Sam avait rapproché le fauteuil du canapé, ne pouvant que servir de soutien moral. Sarah posa deux doigts sur le front de la jeune femme et inspira profondément en fermant les yeux.

\- Je sens… oui, il y a bien une marque. Différente de ceux qui ont vendu leur âme…

\- Les gens qui vendent leur âme ont une marque ? s'étonna le chasseur.

Castiel acquiesça, son visage trahissant son inquiétude.

\- Si un accident devait se produire, qu'un humain ayant passé un pacte meure avant le terme, les Faucheuses savent ainsi que l'âme est destinée aux enfers. Il n'y a pas de pardon pour ceux qui ont cédé à la tentation.

\- Moi j'ai pas cédé, grommela Resha, ce qui arracha mine de rien un sourire à Sam.

\- C'est de la magie de haut niveau. Trop haut niveau. Un sort posé par un archange doit être défait par un archange ou équivalent, si on veut que cela se passe sans dommage. Je pourrais tenter d'arranger les choses, mais il faudrait manipuler l'âme et…

\- La douleur serait telle que ça mettrait la vie de cette personne en danger, compléta Castiel en adressant un regard navré à Resha.

Elle haussa les épaules en se redressant dans le canapé.

\- Je ne vous aurais pas laissé faire, très honnêtement. La première fois, c'était la fois de trop. Même lorsqu'il a voulu me tuer après, j'ai moins souffert. C'est dire, j'avais quand même un sacré trou dans la poitrine !

\- Et il n'y a rien qu'on peut faire, alors ? voulut savoir Sam qui refusait de perdre espoir. Abaddon a dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose.

\- Elle ou Métatron, ce serait… une possibilité, répondit prudemment Castiel avant de secouer la tête. Mais rien n'est sûr. Lucifer a apposé cette marque lui-même, et il était le second plus puissant des archanges.

\- D'accord, mais même sans chercher à la retirer, est-ce que c'est vrai au moins qu'elle est censée me conduire à lui ?

Resha esquissa une grimace à cette idée, avant de reprendre.

\- Non parce qu'honnêtement, je doute qu'il se souvienne de moi. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller lui raviver la mémoire.

\- Lucifer a une très bonne mémoire, il n'oublie rien, la corrigea Castiel avant de s'apercevoir trop tard de l'air outré de Sam. Enfin je veux dire… Il a probablement fort à faire avec Michael, déjà.

\- Cass, il est hors de question qu'on la laisse finir dans la cage, rétorqua le chasseur, la mâchoire crispée. Personne au monde ne mérite un tel châtiment. On retournera tous les livres du Bunker, s'il le faut.

\- Sam, je ne voulais pas dire que j'allais laisser les choses se faire, le corrigea prudemment l'ange, car il voyait bien que son ami avait du mal à se retenir de laisser éclater sa rage. On trouvera. Mais d'abord il faut libérer le Paradis de l'emprise de Métatron. S'il y a une solution, elle se trouve forcément là-haut.

Resha resta silencieuse tout au long de leur échange, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle savait de la situation. Si elle se souvenait bien… les anges étaient tombés cette fameuse nuit. Crowley était aux prises avec Abaddon. Sam et Dean se préparaient à un combat dantesque, l'équilibre du monde dans la balance. Et tous ces gens, qui avaient apparemment d'importantes choses à faire… perdaient leur temps avec une pauvre humaine effrayée par un futur hypothétique.

Soudainement, elle eut honte d'elle-même. Comment pouvait-elle pleurer sur son sort et se cacher pathétiquement entre ces murs, alors que même Crowley avait pris la peine de lui apprendre à se défendre ?

\- J'attendrai, fit-elle soudainement, ce qui interrompit la conversation un peu houleuse entre les anges et l'humain. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais mourir demain, à moins qu'une autre Apocalypse soit en cours et que personne ne m'ait prévenu.

Sam lui prit doucement la main, visiblement pas rassuré par ses paroles.

\- Resha, tu n'es pas obligée d'affronter ça toute seule.

\- Je ne suis pas seule, sourit-elle doucement en levant les yeux vers lui. Toute cette histoire… ça craint, vraiment. Je voulais juste visiter le pays, et toute ma vie a volé en éclat à cause d'une stupide rencontre, sous le porche d'une église.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, se laissant pour une fois envahir par ces souvenirs si déplaisants. Elle se força à les revivre jusqu'au bout, déterminée à ne plus les fuir. La douleur irradia de nouveau son corps, comme la nuit de sa dernière rencontre avec Lucifer, mais elle ne céda pas.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle dut faire face aux regards compatissants de ses invités, qui ne lui firent aucune remarque sur les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Et elle les en remercia intérieurement.

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ma vie s'est finie pour autant, reprit-elle avec une conviction nouvelle. J'ai rencontré des… êtres formidables. J'ai beaucoup appris. Et si je suis encore debout aujourd'hui, c'est une grande victoire : je n'ai pas cessé de me battre, je ne cesserai pas de me battre. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, et je m'en fiche. Je continuerai à avancer, et je serai patiente. On trouvera une solution, ou alors je partirai avec fierté. … Mon dieu ce que c'est niais.

Elle pouffa, frappée par la stupidité de ce qu'elle venait de dire, et refusa d'accepter que les autres la contredisent. A force de se disputer, ils finirent tous par en rire de bon cœur. Sam eut un regard admiratif, même, pour ce petit bout de femme qui avait toutes les raisons du monde de sombrer dans le désespoir et qui parvenait, malgré tout, à prouver que la fatalité n'avait jamais été une raison d'abandonner le combat.


	11. Rêve et cauchemar

**Chapitre dix : rêve et cauchemar**

1 mois sur Terre équivalait à 10 ans en Enfers. Lucifer était enfermé depuis au moins 6 ans, donc cela faisait bien 720 ans qu'il s'ennuyait profondément. Enfin non, 600. Il oubliait presque que le premier siècle avait été marqué par les tortures quotidiennes qu'il faisait subir à l'âme de Sam.

Petit à petit, Michael avait perdu la raison, acceptant mal sa déchéance soudaine alors qu'il était – selon lui – sur le point d'accomplir l'exploit de sa vie. Son frère lui jeta un regard et secoua la tête en roulant des yeux. Lui avait déjà passé tant de temps dans la Cage, et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'était transformé en légume. Petite nature.

Lorsque Lucifer sentait qu'il allait craquer, il se réfugiait en général dans ses souvenirs : la Création, son Père, ses frères et sœurs, sa déchéance… La première fois dans la Cage. Azazel qui parvenait enfin à le joindre, pour prendre ses ordres. Sa libération, quand Lilith avait fini par lui obéir et s'était fait tuer – pas une grande perte très honnêtement. Et puis son court passage sur Terre, avant que les Winchesters, aidés de Castiel, ne le refoutent au trou.

S'il devait avoir un regret, c'était bien que l'âme du chasseur lui ait échappé. Il soupira en se remémorant chaque petite coupure, chaque coup, chaque lacération infligée à ce pauvre, pauvre Sam Winchester. Et puis quand il en avait assez, ses pensées dérivaient sur un autre sujet qui le préoccupait : est-ce que les humains pouvaient vivre si vieux que ça ?

Une secousse ébranla soudainement la Cage, et l'archange ouvrit brusquement les yeux, attentif. Ce qui venait de le frôler, cette énergie, ce sentiment… Michael laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif de son côté, ce qui ne fit que renforcer ses doutes : tante Amara était de sortie.

* * *

Lucifer eut beau faire de son mieux pour tenter d'attirer l'attention de ces STUPIDES démons – ses créations ! – pas un ne daigna se bouger pour venir l'écouter ! Furieux, il abattit son poing contre le mur solide de sa prison et… tourna lentement la tête pour mieux observer la fêlure. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait, admirant la certes petite mais existante brèche. Etait-il seulement possible ?

Patience. Abnégation. Une concentration à toute épreuve, puis un total lâcher prise. A force d'efforts, il réussit à se glisser par cette ouverture minuscule, fouillant l'immensité au-dessus de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne finalement son but : l'esprit de Sam Winchester.

* * *

Les ténèbres envahissaient la pièce, éclipsées en de rares occasions par des éclairs à l'extérieur, qui permettaient de voir les murs barrés rapprochés de la pièce. L'endroit était... petit. Confiné. Oppressant. Pas de meuble, pas de fenêtre, pas de porte... Resha fit un tour sur elle-même, évaluant le nombre de pas qu'elle avait à faire pour arriver d'un coin à l'autre. Pas beaucoup, nota-t-elle. Il y avait de quoi devenir fou, à rester enfermé là.

Sa main se posa sur la paroi rêche, et lentement, elle fit le tour de l'endroit. La première fois qu'elle manqua de trébucher, elle réalisa avec surprise qu'elle n'était pas seule. Un jeune homme était prostré sur le sol, genoux ramenés contre lui. Le regard dans le vide, il chantonnait d'une voix douce, inconscient qu'on venait presque de lui marcher dessus. Elle s'écarta lentement de lui, presque peinée pour ce pauvre hère... Et se demanda dans un éclair de lucidité si elle ne l'avait pas déjà croisé, pour qu'il se retrouve dans son rêve. Enfin son cauchemar.

Laissant l'homme derrière elle, elle reprit sa lente progression, avant de réaliser une nouvelle forme sur le sol sur laquelle elle manqua de poser le pied. Elle s'écarta vivement et l'observa à son tour. Contrairement au premier, il était assis en tailleur, le dos bien droit, et les yeux fermés, dans une posture de méditation. Son visage restait caché dans l'ombre, et pourtant une angoisse familière lui tordait les entrailles. Elle recula lentement, avec précaution, prenant garde à ne pas faire un bruit. Un éclair particulièrement intense suivi d'un coup de tonnerre puissant la firent sursauter. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la paroi, son souffle se fit court, sa vue se brouilla un instant et elle fut prise de vertiges au point de devoir s'assoir. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, penchée vers l'avant, et se força à respirer correctement pour retrouver son calme. Ca allait aller. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait un cauchemar de ce type, pas la première fois que son souvenir revenait la hanter.

* * *

Lucifer rouvrit brusquement les yeux, sorti de sa transe par un étrange pressentiment. Il regarda autour de lui, suspicieux, et tendit l'oreille : rien d'autre que le bruit du tonnerre au loin, et la voix irritante de Michael. Il soupira et se replongea dans sa méditation.

* * *

Resha se redressa brusquement dans son lit, trempée de sueur. Un regard à droite et elle vit avec soulagement la fenêtre aux volets ouverts, lui permettant d'apprécier le croissant de lune qui découpait le ciel noir.

Elle se leva pour se servir un verre d'eau, et réfléchir à son cauchemar. Il était rare qu'elle passe des nuits paisibles, mais jamais ses rêves ne lui avaient semblé aussi réels auparavant. Pourtant il ne s'était rien passé d'exceptionnel, contrairement à ces fois où elle se faisait pourchasser dans les bois jusqu'à... Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut son échine, et elle décida de se changer les idées devant un film. De toute façon elle savait bien qu'elle ne réussirait plus à s'endormir cette nuit-là.

* * *

Lucifer rouvrit les yeux, sourcils froncés. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il se retrouvait interrompu en plein effort, et il ne comprenait décidemment pas pourquoi. Michael revenant à la vie ? Ou alors à chaque fois qu'Amara utilisait ses pouvoirs, la Cage se prenait un coup ? Non, ce n'était pas ça... Il était capable de sentir son énergie. Et son frère était toujours prostré dans son coin à faire leur Père savait quoi. Dégoûtant.

\- Quoi, encore ?

L'archange haussa un sourcil surpris lorsque le murmure brisa le silence de la Cage. Cela ne venait ni de lui, ni de son frère, il en était certain.

Une silhouette dans le coin opposé du sien remua juste assez pour qu'il la remarque, et il l'observa du coin de l'œil, intrigué. Un éclair zébra l'extérieur, et il eut du mal à retenir un rire incrédule. Elle, ici ?!

De nouveau habitué à l'obscurité, il put donc l'observer à loisir, confortablement adossé à la paroi. Elle évitait de regarder dans sa direction, ou même de bouger, et ne put donc pas deviner qu'il était réveillé. Elle avait un peu changé, vieilli de quelques années... mais arborait toujours cette flamboyante chevelure qui le fascinait un peu. Ce n'était pas un rouge trop saturé, trop sombre, et qui ne tirait pas vraiment vers les tons orangés. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il s'agisse d'une couleur naturelle, et pourtant...

Il eut un sourire en coin à cette pensée. Il devait vraiment être rouillé pour penser à ça alors qu'il avait enfin face à lui de quoi tuer son ennui. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour se diriger vers elle... elle disparut. Il laissa échapper un cri de rage et de frustration mêlées, mais c'était trop tard.

* * *

Resha ne comprenait pas pourquoi, nuit après nuit, elle faisait le même cauchemar. Elle se réveillait chaque matin avec l'impression qu'elle avait à peine dormi, et carburait au café pour tenir le coup. Ce qui ne devait pas aider, à force, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir le choix.

Elle n'en parlait ni à Crowley, qui continuait à lui rendre visite, ni à Sam qui lui envoyait souvent des messages. Elle avait hésité à contacter l'ange Castiel, cet accro aux émoticons, mais de ce qu'elle avait compris, tous étaient bien occupés avec... une nouvelle menace quelconque. Sérieusement, combien de fois avaient-il dû empêcher l'Apocalypse depuis qu'elle était tombée dans ce milieu ?

Avant de dormir, cette nuit-là, elle se décida pour une tisane. Le breuvage chaud fit rapidement effet, et elle tomba comme une masse sur le lit... avant de rouvrir les yeux, arrivée encore une fois dans cette cage maudite. Elle se mordit la lèvre, plus ennuyée qu'autre chose, et se dit que pour une fois, elle allait juste tenter de s'asseoir dans un coin et de dormir plutôt que de rester s'ennuyer pendant des heures. Elle se tourna vers la paroi qu'elle savait la plus éloignée de Lucifer et laissa échapper un hurlement d'effroi, saisie.

\- Salut.

L'archange lui faisait face, tout sourire, le regard brillant de plaisir – sans doute à cause de sa réaction non contrôlée. La jeune femme recula d'un geste brusque, son dos heurtant le mur glacé de la Cage, ses doigts crochant dans ses aspérités. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce cauchemar soit si réaliste, bordel ?!

* * *

Lucifer n'allait pas mentir : il savourait l'instant, et il voulait être sûr de n'en louper aucune miette. Sa proie avait fermé les yeux et marmonnait sans cesse « ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, calme-toi » pour se persuader elle-même. Il sourit en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de la jeune femme, pour être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir se dérober. Pas cette fois. Et puis il se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Oh que non, c'est bien réel.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise, et se plaqua davantage au mur pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose, sérieusement.

\- Impossible. Ça fait des nuits que je fais le même cauchemar, d'accord, mais je finis toujours par me réveiller !

\- Essaye plutôt « je finis toujours par retourner dans mon corps de chair », lui rétorqua Lucifer avec un clin d'œil. Très belle projection astrale. Sans doute pas voulue.

\- Projection… de quoi ?

Il lui sourit, moqueur.

\- Décidément vous les humains… ça vous tuerait de vous intéresser un minimum aux mystères de l'univers, hm ? Enfin je suppose que ce qui a déclenché tout ça, c'est le lien entre nous et le fait que la Cage soit moins… imperméable. J'en remercierai presque tante Amara pour ça. Maintenant si tu me racontais pourquoi tu n'es pas morte, exactement ? Il me semble que je t'avais laissé dans un état assez… critique.

Elle pinça les lèvres en regardant sur le côté, se refusant à répondre. Mignon, mais inutile. Il avait les moyens de la faire parler, et une très forte envie de se défouler pour… libérer toute cette frustration accumulée depuis le départ de Sam.


	12. Trahison

**Chapitre onze : trahison**

Resha se réveilla avec le goût du sang dans la bouche, et le corps couvert de bleus. Avec un gémissement, elle réussit tant bien que mal à se lever et se traina sous la douche malgré les vives protestations de… et bien sans doute tous ses os et tous ses muscles. Pas une seule seconde, elle ne pensa que ça n'avait été qu'un long et douloureux cauchemar. Mais quand elle croisa son regard dans la salle de bain, au-delà de la peine qu'elle ressentait… Elle voyait briller une pointe de fierté. Elle avait survécu. Et elle n'avait rien dit, rien avoué.

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, et elle s'empressa de chasser tous ces vilains souvenirs dans un coin reculé de son esprit. Ses nuits n'étaient plus sûres ? Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de vivre. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, il ne pouvait pas la tuer de là où il était. Et puis elle avait dans l'idée de faire des recherches, sur ces fameuses projections astrales. Peut-être même finirait-elle par trouver un moyen de les empêcher. Après tout, tout était possible.

L'insomnie arriva comme un mécanisme de défense, à son grand soulagement. Elle tint bon 48h, la première fois, avant de succomber au sommeil et de se retrouver de nouveau enfermée avec lui. Et il n'était pas ravi d'avoir attendu si longtemps, comme il le lui fit bien comprendre. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de ne dormir qu'une nuit sur deux, même si elle savait ce qui l'attendait pour son manque de complaisance.

Un soir où la solitude et le manque de sommeil commençaient à peser trop cruellement sur ses épaules, elle se résolut à envoyer enfin ce fameux message. Ce qu'elle apprenait par les livres ne suffisaient pas, et il ne s'agissait de toute façon que d'une solution temporaire. Elle devait couper le lien, elle devait retirer la marque sur son âme de façon définitive. C'était à présent la seule chose à faire.

* * *

Castiel frappa à la porte le lendemain à la première heure, affichant un air concerné, comme à son habitude. Resha lui ouvrit et il eut l'air davantage inquiet en découvrant sa pâleur et les cernes qui creusaient sa peau.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air très… en forme.

Elle hocha la tête et le fit entrer, ayant pris le soin déjà de retirer les sigils anti-anges.

\- Je dors mal. Très mal. Et peut-être même plus du tout, en fait.

\- Mais les humains ont besoin de dormir, s'alarma l'ange. Quand j'étais dans votre situation, le manque de sommeil affectait le bon fonctionnement de mes organes et…

Elle rit et l'arrêta d'un geste, l'invitant quand même à s'asseoir sur la table du salon, qui croulait sous les livres.

\- Castiel, ce n'est pas un choix, et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai fait appel à vous. J'ai besoin de votre aide, ou de celle d'un ange. Je veux qu'on me retire la marque.

L'ange se pinça les lèvres, visiblement pas rassuré par la nouvelle.

\- La dernière fois que nous en avons parlé… commença-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Vous m'avez bien informé des risques, oui, compléta la jeune femme sur le même ton. Mais je suis fatiguée, Castiel. Toutes les nuits, j'en fais des cauchemars. Je pensais que ça irait en s'atténuant, avec le temps, mais chaque jour passé me rapproche un peu plus de la fin. Et ce qui m'attend à la fin, très honnêtement, je n'en veux pas.

\- Donc vous seriez prête… à ce que je manipule votre âme, peu importe la douleur ? Peu importe si vous devez en mourir ?

Elle acquiesça nerveusement, les mains jointes.

\- Et Crowley, il est au courant ?

\- Non. Il est occupé, il passe quand il veut passer, soupira-t-elle en se ramenant les cheveux vers l'arrière. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais…

\- Je vous aiderai, l'interrompit Castiel en posant une main sur la sienne, lui adressant un regard compatissant. Je n'ai peut-être pas la force qu'il faut, mais je connais des gens, d'autres anges. Ils nous aideront.

Resha laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement une fois la tension redescendue. Elle s'était attendue à devoir batailler sur son cas plus fermement, mais elle devait vraiment avoir une tête horrible pour que l'ange accède à sa requête.

* * *

Ils partirent le jour même, dans l'étrange voiture de Castiel. Elle n'osa faire aucune remarque sur la couleur, ou le fait qu'elle rebondisse à chaque bosse, car elle ne voulait vraiment pas vexer l'ange. Et puis Crowley l'avait déjà prévenu de ses… goûts étranges. Leur destination finale se trouvait à quelques heures de la ville où elle avait élu domicile, et le voyage se fit dans un quasi-silence. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était endormie contre la portière, et ne se réveilla que lorsque Castiel lui attrapa doucement l'épaule.

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

Elle se redressa et cligna des yeux, surprise, avant d'inspecter ses bras par habitude.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête, ayant un peu de mal à sortir de sa léthargie. Elle était si épuisée que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son sommeil avait été sans rêve. A moins que les pouvoirs de l'ange neutralisent… ?

\- C'est rien. Je pensais à … c'est rien, répéta-t-elle en se secouant pour se réveiller complètement. Où sommes-nous ?

\- Une porte pour le paradis se cache ici, lui apprit Castiel en l'aidant à sortir de la voiture. Je ne suis pas très bien vu parmi mes frères, mais Lucifer l'est encore moins. Nous trouverons quelqu'un pour nous aider.

\- D'accord…

Resha jugeait fortement l'imbécile qui avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de cacher une porte dans un bâtiment aussi lugubre, même si en vérité, cela devait éloigner les curieux. Elle prit néanmoins son courage à deux mains et suivit son guide lorsqu'il entra sans hésiter, surprise que l'intérieur soit… bien plus propre que l'extérieur. Mais pas moins inquiétant.

Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes closes, parcoururent des couloirs austères éclairés de torches. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de la maison, plus Resha sentait son cœur tambouriner avec force dans sa poitrine.

Castiel finit par s'arrêter devant une porte à double battants et il lui offrit un petit sourire d'encouragement.

\- C'est ici. N'ayez pas peur, ils ne vous feront pas de mal.

Elle acquiesça sans trop y croire, mais elle poussa la porte à son invitation. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un trône, vide. Une exclamation de surprise retentit sur sa droite, à travers les barreaux d'une cage. Elle tourna la tête pour y découvrir Crowley, un collier de chien autour du cou, portant une chemisette grossière sur un t-shirt tâché de sang. Le choc la cloua sur place, alors que toutes les fibres de son être lui hurlaient de fuir, de courir sans jamais plus se retourner. Mais c'était trop tard.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, lui chuchota une voix à l'oreille.

Et elle se crispa en fermant les yeux, secouant la tête. C'était impossible.

Castiel passa devant elle, la saisissant au menton. Elle grimaça sous la brutalité de ce geste, et se résolut, la mort dans l'âme, à rouvrir les yeux. L'ange souriait, ravi de sa trahison.

\- Et bien alors ? Tu donnes ta langue au chat ? Pas d'insulte, pas de cris, pas de larmes ?

\- Comment avez-vous pu ? Souffla-t-elle en essayant vainement de se dégager. Je vous ai fait confiance.

\- Oh, pauvre choupette.

Elle fronça les sourcils, l'air qu'arborait l'ange étant plus que… dérangeant. Ce n'était pas normal, quelque chose clochait. Jamais Sam n'aurait fait confiance à u psychopathe, et ils étaient amis depuis des années !

\- Lucifer, laisse-la partir !

Resha cilla et ses jambes se mirent à trembler alors que son souffle devenait erratique. Lucifer ? _Lucifer ?!_

Castiel – ou plutôt Lucifer – roula des yeux et la relâcha pour se diriger vers la cage et écraser son pied sur la main de Crowley. Resha sursauta quand son ami laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

* * *

\- Un bon chien ne parle que quand on l'y autorise. Et quand il a été très vilain et qu'il a touché aux jouets de son maître, il est puni. Compris ?

Crowley serra les dents et se força à lever les yeux vers Lucifer, avant d'acquiescer lentement. L'ange lui sourit avant de retirer son pied, et il ramena sa main meurtrie contre lui sans attendre. Il s'en voulait, d'être aussi impuissant, et il jeta un regard navré à sa jeune amie qui était tétanisée sur place.

\- Excusez-moi, maître, murmura-t-il en appuyant volontairement sur ce dernier mot. Je suis prêt à tout endurer, et vous avez vraiment envie de me dresser. L'humaine… Ce n'est qu'une humaine. Fragile. Elle ne vous apportera rien.

\- Petit menteur, lui susurra Lucifer en glissant sa main à travers les barreaux pour lui tapoter le crâne. Tu as passé du temps avec elle, tu lui as trouvé un intérêt. Il faut bien que je comprenne pourquoi elle a su te fasciner autant. Et peut-être que je comprendrais alors pourquoi elle me fascine autant.

\- Je peux vous le dire, lui répondit Crowley avec empressement. Je peux tout vous dire. Mais par pitié, laissez-la s'en aller !

Lucifer lui sourit et se redressa en plongeant son regard dans celui du démon, tout en tendant la main vers la jeune femme qui s'écrasa contre le mur. Elle laissa échapper un râle de douleur et tenta de se dégager, mais la pression exercée était trop forte.

\- Je l'ai trouvé avant toi, Crowley. Et je n'ai jamais eu dans l'intention de la laisser partir. Mais de savoir que ce que je vais lui faire va te hanter… Tu t'es ramolli. Tu as laissé une faille ouverte, et crois-moi que je vais l'exploiter jusqu'au bout.

L'ancien roi des enfers pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux, vaincu. Rien de ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait arranger les choses, seulement les empirer.

* * *

\- Bien, à nous maintenant ! s'exclama Lucifer en frappant dans ses mains et en se rapprochant de Resha.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, les poings serrés sous la rage. Il eut un sourire en coin en l'observant ainsi épinglée, aussi impuissante qu'un nouveau-né, et croisa les bras pour réfléchir à la suite. Ou du moins faire semblant, car cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il savait ce qu'il allait lui faire subir pour son insolence.

\- Je m'en voudrais de vous dresser tous les deux dans la même pièce… Et si on te trouvait un cachot bien humide, bien isolé, bien planqué dans un recoin ? Personne pour t'entendre hurler, supplier, ou bien t'étouffer dans ton propre sang.

\- Vous avez un problème, lui rétorqua la jeune femme en levant le menton. Vous n'êtes qu'un maniaque obsessionnel. Vous, le plus puissant des archanges, le père des démons, vous avez vraiment que ça à foutre d'harceler une pauvre fille ? Je vous plains, sincèrement.

Il perdit son sourire et serra doucement le poing, lui provoquant des douleurs insoutenables. Sans même avoir la possibilité de se plier en deux.

\- Un ton en dessous avec moi, jeune fille. Je viens tout juste de sortir de la Cage et j'ai une forte envie de me dépenser pour rattraper tout ce temps perdu.

\- Va te faire foutre, ordure, souffla-t-elle avec… un sourire.

Crispé. Mais un sourire quand même. Une bouffée d'adrénaline parcourut le corps d'emprunt de Lucifer, et son poing partit en avant, la percutant en plein plexus solaire. Elle toussa, chercha désespérément sa respiration, et il la saisit à la gorge avec un sourire mauvais, sachant bien à quel point les humains paniquaient facilement quand ils manquaient d'air. Pauvres créatures.

Il attendit que ses yeux bleus perdent de leur éclat avant de la relâcher enfin. Elle s'écroula au sol, la respiration sifflante, incapable de se redresser. Si fragile. Si inutile. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la tuer. Pas encore.


	13. Game credits

_Merci à tous pour avoir lu cette fanfiction, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire_

* * *

 **Chapitre douze : Game credits**

Assis sur son trône, Lucifer réfléchissait, index posé sur la lèvre comme à son habitude. Il n'avait pas réussi à tenir son rôle jusqu'au bout, face aux Winchesters. Mais il ne s'en voulait pas, il n'en pouvait plus de faire croire qu'il était toujours ce constipé de Castiel.

Son regard se tourna vers Crowley, assis non loin, toujours enchaîné, toujours misérable. Il lui cachait quelque chose, mais heureusement il avait un plan pour le faire parler. Il allait récupérer une main de Dieu, battre Amara, retourner aux cieux et faire enfin disparaître les démons et les humains.

Ses pensées se mirent à vagabonder, et il se perdit dans ses souvenirs les plus récents. Aussi jouissives que soient les tortures infligées à son ancien subordonné, il n'oubliait pas de prendre un peu de temps chaque soir, au moins, pour rejoindre la cellule la plus reculée de son donjon. Chaque soir, la même forme allongée au sol. Chaque soir, différentes insultes, de nouveaux outrages. Plus il essayait de la briser, et plus elle semblait se rebeller, plus elle avait à cœur de lui tenir tête. « Perdue pour perdue… »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se leva, poussé par l'envie de recommencer. Au passage, il flatta les cheveux de son « chien », lui arrachant une grimace. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer où il se rendait.

* * *

Sam poussa la porte de la maison silencieuse, le cœur battant. L'endroit était plongé dans les ténèbres, et un amas de lettres passé sous la porte lui indiqua que le courrier s'entassait là depuis des semaines. Il jeta un regard désespéré à son frère, qui secoua la tête, impuissant.

\- On ne pouvait pas savoir, Sam.

Le chasseur serra les dents et frappa le mur de son poing, rageur.

\- On aurait dû la protéger. Depuis le premier jour, il aurait fallu la ramener au Bunker, et tout faire pour l'aider. On aurait dû !

\- Sam…

Mais Dean savait qu'il ne pourrait pas calmer son frère, comme il savait qu'il était bien le seul à savoir exactement ce que pouvait vivre en ce moment une jeune femme innocente. Sam allait s'en vouloir, alors que personne n'aurait pu prévoir ça. Il soupira et retourna à la voiture, laissant le plus jeune des Winchesters le temps qu'il lui fallait pour digérer tout ça.

* * *

L'esprit humain était d'une complexité remarquable, et ainsi en était-il également pour leur volonté. Plus ils touchaient le fond, et plus ils se débattaient pour tenter de rejoindre la surface, ou du moins pour ne pas disparaître. Alors qu'il aurait été si simple de se laisser aller à une douce torpeur : la douleur ne durait pas, et l'après était sans doute bien mieux. Cela ne pouvait être que mieux. A moins d'avoir été condamné à l'Enfer. Alors là, l'envie de se battre et de tout faire pour s'en sortir était légitime.

Si elle avait pu expliquer ce qui la faisait tenir, si elle avait été encore en capacité de tenir un long discours niais, Resha aurait sans doute avoué que sa seule raison d'être encore était d'emmerder Lucifer. L'enfer ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'elle vivait là, car elle était déjà en enfer. La douleur était un état constant, et elle se savait sur le point de basculer à tout instant. Mais à chaque fois que son cœur avait ralenti de trop, que son cerveau avait tenté d'éteindre toutes les connexions, il l'avait soigné tout juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle survive. Pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait encore aller, avant qu'elle ne se brise entièrement.

Il entra dans sa cellule et l'aida à se rasseoir correctement contre le mur, avant de s'asseoir devant elle. Il saisit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarder, et surtout à l'écouter. Car depuis le temps, elle l'avait bien compris, Lucifer avait un énorme besoin de s'épancher. Sur son Père, sur ses Frères et Sœurs, sur les démons, sur les Winchesters. Elle connaissait sa vie par cœur, à présent. Et puis, quand il avait fini, toujours, il se penchait pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Le geste était cruel. Mais il était un être d'une cruauté infinie, alors elle n'était plus vraiment surprise.

Parfois, il lui demandait son avis. Et elle lui donnait, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, sans chercher une seconde à lui plaire. Dans une autre vie, elle s'était fait une sacrée réputation avec sa franchise qui faisait grincer des dents. Elle l'avait presque oublié, après toutes ces années à se cacher… Mais étrangement, sa captivité avait fait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en elle : son honnêteté, sa capacité à se battre, et même son bon cœur. Plus d'une fois, elle avait plaint Lucifer d'être piégé dans un scénario tout fait, et plus d'une fois il s'était emporté à ses mots. Pourtant lui-même s'insurgeait contre cette « Destinée » dont il aurait voulu s'extirper, sans y parvenir : après tout, il en revenait toujours aux mêmes buts, revenir aux Cieux et détruire ce que son Père avait mis tant de temps à créer.

Quand il avait fini de parler, s'il était de très bonne humeur, il partait. Sinon il s'amusait, comme il l'expliquait, à voir quand est-ce qu'elle le supplierait de nouveau. Mais Resha ne réclamait plus de lui qu'il la tue. Elle endurait, encore et encore, elle s'écroulait toujours mais se relevait sans cesse. Et cela devrait continuer ainsi car elle n'avait plus l'intention de lui céder.

\- Crowley s'est enfui, lui apprit-il un soir.

Il retenait visiblement la rage et la haine que lui inspiraient le démon. Elle nota sa mâchoire crispée, l'éclat de ses yeux, et elle secoua la tête, impuissante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

\- Pas un peu de ressentiment à l'idée qu'il soit parti sans toi ? Qu'il t'ait abandonné, qu'il te laisse pourrir ici alors que lui reste libre ?

Resha haussa les épaules, le regard fixé sur le sol. Non, elle n'en voulait pas à Crowley. Elle était contente, en réalité, qu'au moins un des deux s'en soit sorti.

\- C'est un démon. Forcément qu'il agit comme un démon.

\- Pourtant il avait l'air de tenir à toi, lui susurra Lucifer en l'attrapant doucement par le menton pour lui faire relever la tête. J'en étais venu à penser que vous étiez plus… proches que je ne l'avais imaginé, au départ. Mais j'ai dû me tromper.

\- Sur toute la ligne, rétorqua la jeune femme en esquissant un sourire sans joie. Je sais que tout le monde s'est imaginé un millier de choses, à notre sujet. Mais non. Crowley et moi sommes amis, rien de plus.

L'archange soupira et laissa aller son front contre celui de l'humaine en fermant les yeux. Elle n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, même s'il sentit qu'elle se crispait comme à chaque fois.

Souvent, on lui avait demandé pourquoi il s'en prenait à cette misérable femme à ce point. Que ce soit un démon un peu trop curieux, Crowley lors d'une de leurs séances de torture, Castiel dans sa tête ou même sa victime, il avait évité de répondre à chaque fois. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait compris, pourtant : elle l'apaisait. Elle faisait parti de ces humains dont l'aura de douceur avait de quoi calmer le plus dangereux des excités. Aurait-il du mieux la traiter, s'en sentir au moins reconnaissant ? Non. Elle lui appartenait. Aujourd'hui et à jamais. Et personne, pas même son Père, ne pourrait changer ça.

* * *

Comme tous les soirs, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit. Comme tous les soirs, des mains puissantes la saisirent par les bras pour la forcer à se redresser. Pour la première fois, elle se sentit basculer en avant, trouvant refuge contre un corps chaud. Elle voulut protester mais une étreinte douce, dénuée de toute malveillance, apaisa ses craintes. Elle leva les yeux et sentit des larmes rouler le long de ses joues sales.

\- _Hello, darling_.

Craignant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, elle s'accrocha au manteau noir avec force, refusant de le laisser partir. Mais il ne chercha pas à s'éloigner, au contraire. Il l'aida à passer ses bras autour de son cou et la porta en douceur hors de la cellule, hors du bâtiment abandonné, hors de la ville. En une petite seconde, ils étaient loin de ce cauchemar.

\- _Welcome home_ , l'entendit-elle murmurer à son oreille avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Enfin apaisée.

* * *

Cela faisait des années que Resha ne s'était pas retrouvée entourée d'autant de monde. Presque intimidée par la foule, elle admira néanmoins le ciel à travers les grandes baies vitrées, les pistes grises et les grands avions blancs alignés en rang d'oignon. Un soupir retentit à sa droite, et elle observa le démon qui prenait place à ses côtés, avant de lui tendre un billet d'avion fraichement sorti d'une imprimante.

\- En première classe.

\- Ce qui n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, voyons, _darling_.

Elle sourit, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Pas vraiment. Crowley l'observa avec attention alors qu'elle glissait précautionneusement le billet dans son sac, avec son passeport.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas rester là.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle doucement en se tournant à nouveau vers lui. Ça ne rend pas le tout moins pénible.

\- Tu vas revoir ton pays, ta famille. Retrouver une vie normale. Tout ira bien.

\- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, Crowley. Même si je suppose que pour les démons, c'est une qualité essentielle.

Il esquissa un sourire et se laissa aller sur l'inconfortable siège de plastique. Elle le connaissait trop bien, décidément.

\- La vérité, c'est qu'avec Lucifer planqué on ne sait pas où, il ne serait pas prudent pour toi de rester aux Etats-Unis. La France, il ne pensera jamais à venir t'y chercher. Tu y seras bien plus en sécurité.

Elle acquiesça, forcée de reconnaître la valeur de cet argument, et leva les yeux vers les trois hommes qui s'approchaient d'eux. Dont un en retrait.

Resha avait mis un moment à se remettre… de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Les garçons avaient eu le temps de se « débarrasser » d'Amara et de perdre la trace de Lucifer pendant le combat, puis d'avoir de nouveaux ennuis avec… Elle ne se souvenait plus de leur nom. Elle n'avait peut-être pas cherché à le retenir, en fait.

Durant cette période, Crowley s'était démené pour retrouver la trace de l'archange, mais il n'était pas le seul. Castiel, aujourd'hui incapable de soutenir le regard de la jeune femme, faisait de son mieux pour tenter de réparer ses erreurs. C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient, même s'ils avaient passé de longues heures au téléphone, de longues heures où il s'était excusé pour tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé et ou il s'était accusé de tout. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle le savait. Et à voir son visage, son air coupable, les épaules légèrement rentrés, le dos voûté… elle sut avec certitude qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle se leva même pour le prendre dans ses bras, à la surprise de tous et au mécontentement affiché de Crowley.

\- Ca va aller, Castiel, lui murmura Resha en le relâchant enfin. Et j'espère vraiment qu'on va se revoir. Et si tu n'appelles pas, crois-moi que je le ferai.

L'ange hocha maladroitement la tête, mais il osa enfin soutenir son regard. Soulagé.

L'embrassade avec les Winchesters ne fut pas moins émouvante. Sam en particulier lui fit promettre de lui écrire chaque semaine, de donner des nouvelles pour s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité. Et même si un jour, il devait ne plus répondre, elle devait continuer. Car pour un Winchester, la mort n'était jamais qu'une nouvelle aventure.

Crowley l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte, et même fit-il exprès d'apparaître dans la salle où elle attendait son vol. Assis en silence jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'hôtesse ne retentisse dans le haut-parleur, le démon fut le premier à prendre la parole. Il avait l'air… fatigué.

\- Le sceau est toujours là. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais laisser tomber. Un jour, je sonnerai à ta porte, un bouquet de roses à la main droite, une boite de chocolats dans la gauche. Et ce jour-là marquera la fin de tout ce cauchemar. Compris ?

\- Quelle autorité, dis-moi, rétorqua Resha, amusée. Mais d'accord. J'attendrai. Et si tu oublies les chocolats…

Il eut un vrai sourire en tournant la tête vers elle, les yeux de nouveau animés de cet éclat qu'elle aimait tant.

\- _See you, darling._

\- _See you, dear_ , lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il se pencha vers elle, et elle ferma les yeux. Non. Cela ne pouvait pas être un adieu.

* * *

 **Bonus scene**

Resha s'essuya les yeux d'une main, l'autre restant crispée sur son téléphone. Elle avait raccroché depuis longtemps, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le lâcher. Comme elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer.

« Crowley est mort. Il s'est sacrifié pour piéger Lucifer. Il est tombé en héros » lui avait annoncé Dean. Et elle n'avait ressenti aucun bonheur à cette nouvelle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire, que Lucifer soit en vie ou non !

On sonna à la porte, et elle dut se résoudre à refouler son chagrin, encore une fois. Ouvrant la porte en essayant d'avoir l'air le moins détruite possible, elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle découvrit devant elle un bouquet de roses rouges, accompagné d'une boite de chocolats.

\- _Hello, darling_. J'ai entendu dire que les Français avaient une dent contre les Anglais. J'espère bien qu'ils font une exception avec les Ecossais.

Resha ne sut quoi répondre, bouche bée. Elle dut même se pincer pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais non, la douleur était bien là !

Crowley lui sourit, visiblement fier du tour qu'il leur avait joué, à tous. Elle voulut lui demander une explication mais il la devança, posant une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Sur mon cœur, un sceau. Si je devais mourir, alors je ne pouvais que rejoindre celle qui portait la même marque. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'idéal, mais plus question de rejoindre Lucifer à présent. Ce sera toi et moi, et tout le temps dont on a besoin pour trouver une solution. Si on a envie de trouver une solution.

Resha ne retint pas un sanglot soulagé et se jeta au cou du démon. Il choisit d'abandonner le bouquet et la boite pour refermer ses bras autour d'elle, se laissant aller à son tour. Libres.


End file.
